


Angel Luxury

by PrincessPsychedelia



Category: Free!
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angel Luxury, BDSM, Casual Sex, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Free! Eternal Summer, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, S&M, Shameless Smut, Smut, SouMako - Freeform, Sugar Daddy, Tachibana Makoto/Yamazaki Sousuke - Freeform, Yaoi, free! iwatobi swim club, sousuke x makoto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPsychedelia/pseuds/PrincessPsychedelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto lives on the outskirts of Miami, Florida- living a very simplistic life working at a small cafe shop and talking college classes online. One day he and his best friend Haruka are invited by Rin, founder of the "Samezuka Co." clothing line to one of Miami's most popular clubs, LIV, in the elegant hotel of The Fontainebleau. Makoto expected to leave within at least 2 hours due to his nervousness, but little did he know that one man would be changing his destiny forever... engulfing him in the world that is luxury- discovering hidden secrets and desires, and discovering things about himself he never knew. In the light and in the darkness of it all, Makoto Tachibana will fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Staring.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this will be my first fanfiction on AO3, so I'm really excited, mainly because it's a SouMako fic! (This ship is very important to me TuT) Anyways, I have been thinking about this for a while now and decided to share it with you all!! I hope you all enjoy this prologue, and chapters to come. c: (There will be a VARIETY OF EXPLICIT NSFW SMUT SCENES IN THIS FANFICTION. Warnings will be made in beginning notes for nsfw chapters!) Tags will update as the story progresses.  
> Enjoy !

 

 

Makoto fidgeted in the passenger seat of Haruka's car, failing to keep his nervousness under control. Haruka noticing, he broke the silence. "Hey. We don't have to go. I can call Rin right now and-" "No! No. I'm alright.. I'm just.. not used to this stuff you know?" Makoto never went out to parties or clubs- even when invited. His shyness and nervousness always got the best of him, thoughts always repeating themselves in his mind, "No one will like you.","You're too boring.", "You're nothing special.". It was something that always held him back- but tonight Haruka managed to get him out of his small apartment complex on the outskirts of Miami.

 

He was already overwhelmed with the tall buildings, the loud music radiating from different restaurants and clubs. All the girls and guys out and about, the couples. He let out a silent, light sigh. He thought of the idea of a couple. Two people who go out together, laugh together, experience things together... he felt so far away from it all- and it was because of the smallest thing, he was gay. It was a ridiculous thought, since he never actually noticed how many heads turned when he walked by, women and men, the majority- men. At times, Makoto envied Haruka for one thing and one thing only, his relationship with Rin. Although It was a long distance relationship, the two never lost interest in each other, and eventually Makoto accepted the fact that they possibly never would- he had always liked Haruka ever since their beginning high school days. It hurt him inside, yet he never let it show. He could hide things so well that sometimes Haruka didn't even notice, and they're _best friends_. Although Haruka never found out, he and the rest of their friends, Rei, Nagisa and Gou did find out he was gay not long before their graduation, and didn't judge him or treat him any differently, but his father did.

 

His father, a nice man who changed all because of his sons homosexuality. This scarred Makoto's fragile heart, but he still stayed strong when his mother stood by his side, along with his younger siblings. His father stopped looking at him. Stopped talking to him. He stopped anything that had anything to do with Makoto, not even thinking of the damage he was causing to his sons mentality and heart, but that was all in the past, and Makoto had grown to try to make himself happy, although alone, he always smiled. He kept in contact with his family. Never forgetting what was important, and without even noticing, many admired him for that.

 

Yet he still found himself fidgeting in his seat. His mind wished he wasn't like this. He wanted to be empowered. Nonchalant. Not nervous or shy... but deep in his heart, he knows it isn't what he wanted. His true desire was to be overpowered. To be controlled and tamed. He tried to shake the thoughts out of his head, knowing where it was going, as it always did before, but now he was in too deep. Over heated thoughts and visions of sex that he thought he could never or ever have, how he moaned as he touched himself during those lonely nights at the thought of being ravished by big hands, held by big arms, pounded into by- "Makoto?" Makoto turned his head so fast his neck popped. "Sounded like it hurt." Haruka chuckled, "We're almost there." He looked at Makoto who was rubbing his neck, seeing his face was a light red. "Do you feel okay?" Haruka asked as he put his hand on his forehead, before pulling his hand back as Makoto assured him that he was alright. "Sorry, I'm supposed to be getting the AC fixed this upcoming week." Makoto smiled at him, appreciating how he was concerned with his comfort.

 

There it was. The Fontainebleau Hotel. One of the most luxurious hotels in Miami beach, but Makoto was confused as Haruka pulled into the front of the hotel. "Uh, Haruka... isn't this-" "Yeah, I know. Rin told me it was inside though, just to give the valet and bouncers our names, said he already talked to them in advance." Makoto was surprised with how Rin had set everything up. His friend had grown so much financially with the new clothing line he owned, "Samezuka Co.". He had seen the clothing in only the high class stores, and was surprised when he sent him and Haruka some of the latest summer designs. Makoto wore a fresh light top, the material being rare and pricey, a light green that complimented his milky toned but not overly tanned skin with black jeans that fit him in all the right places. Haruka looked just as nice, wearing a thin, soft long sleeved shirt that clung to his slender torso with white jeans. Both stepping out, women were already staring as they attempted walking in their 6 inch designer heels with their friends or sugardaddies alongside them. Makoto followed behind Haruka, hands cold with the nervousness that gnawed on his thoughts. After speaking to the valet workers, he gave one his keys and the other led them through the hotel.

 

"Just walk on in and tell one of the big guys the VIP group name, enjoy your stay!" Both giving a smile in return before the worker left, they went through the doors down the small hallway. There stood a 6'3 worker, giving cold stares, even at the women. "Hello, we're here with the Samezuka group?" Haruka slightly shouted. "Your names?" "Haruka and Makoto." Giving a firm nod, he grabbed his walkie talkie pressing the red button, "Hey can I get a waitress upfront to lead some of Samezuka's guests up to VIP room 2?" *beep* "On her way." *beep* "Thanks" He looked down at the two young men giving a nice but still firm smile, "You guys are really lucky, we always get people trying to sneak up to the VIP rooms. Just sit tight, one of our girls should be here in a sec." They both stood on the side, waiting for a minute or two- and in that minute or two they had already witnessed 3 other guys get kicked out and one extremely drunk girl being helped out by her friends- it was only 12 AM. Finally, a young spunky girl came through the door, looking around eagerly. Noticing the two on the side, she quickly asked, "Hey Robert, are these Samezuka's guests?" Her excitement was enlightening. "Yup." He opened the door for them, standing aside. "Welcome to LIV, follow me boys!" She waved them over, and they did just that.

 

Soon, their ears were filled with the loud beats and vibrations of music ran through their bodies. Walking up the stairs on their left, Haru went into a slight sprint, passing the waitress and hugging no other than Rin who was about to make his way down to wait for them at the door. "Thanks for bringing them up!" Rin smiled as he gave the young woman a 50 dollar bill. She thanked him with a big smile, and proceeded to tell them to ask any of the workers for anything they needed. Rin went to hug Makoto, telling him how much he missed him, and how good he looked. Makoto simply blushed like he always did after being complimented, saying his thank you's, slightly yelling over the beat. Following Rin and Haruka once again, he saw a man, smoking a cigarette and looking down over the crowd of bodies rubbing against each other, flirting and drinking. Makoto stared at the side of his face, and everything seemed to have slowed down around him. His skin had a creamy smooth look to it, and his facial structure looked so well defined that it looked like a sculptures. He looked perfect to him, and being lost in the beauty of this man, he noticed a second late that his body had turned to fully face him. He stood, with those strong, intimidating teal eyes, simply staring.

~~~ To Be Continued ~~~


	2. Drink It Away.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He quickly looked away, his face turning dark shades of red from the stares of a stranger who he wished he wouldn't have to make himself a fool in front of, he was too perfect.
> 
> "Why me."
> 
> "Guys, this is my best friend- actually no, this is my brother," the man kept his straight face, lifting his brows a bit to the name, "Sousuke Yamazaki, who also runs the Samezuka line with me, he comes up with alot of the designs." Haruka put his hand out for a handshake, which Sousuke gladly did back. "Nanase Haruka, nice to meet you." He then turned to Makoto once again, staring him in the eyes, sticking his hand out, waiting for him to shake it. Makoto, still nervous with his cold shaking hands, slipped it into Sousuke's, melting at the softness of them. "M-Makoto Tachibana."  
> "It's a pleasure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have gotten some comments and personal messages that have been telling me to continue the story, in which I will be doing! c: But before that, I want tell you some things about this fic that I think you should know about.
> 
> 1st- There will be alot of music in this fic as music is one of the main inspirations I had for the story, (You'll understand what I mean in later chapters. c; )  
> 2nd- yes of course, all the hotels and clubs are real places. As seen in the prologue, I used an image, and probably will keep using images every now and then when necessary so people can get an idea how things look, depending on where the chapter is taking place.  
> 3rd- I will try updating every week, and sometimes I'll update a bit earlier than usual, but I'm thinking every Tuesday, that way I can fully process the chapters and progression of the story.
> 
> and that's pretty much it! I love hearing your thoughts, so if there is anything you need to ask me or tell me, you can do so on my tumblr, universalcryptic or simply comment below! I will also be updating this fanfiction to my tumblr when it is posted on AO3. c:  
> Please forgive me for any spelling errors in advance TuT enjoy!!! <3

_"Following Rin and Haruka once again, he saw a man, smoking a cigarette and looking down over the crowd of bodies rubbing against each other, flirting and drinking. Makoto stared at the side of his face, and everything seemed to have slowed down around him. His skin had a creamy smooth look to it, and his facial structure looked so well defined that it looked like a sculptures. He looked perfect to him, and being lost in the beauty of this man, he noticed a second late that his body had turned to fully face him. He stood, with those strong, intimidating teal eyes, simply staring."_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

__

 

He quickly looked away, his face turning dark shades of red from the stares of a stranger who he wished he wouldn't have to make himself a fool in front of, he was too perfect.

_"Why me."_

"Guys, this is my best friend- actually no, this is my brother," the man kept his straight face, lifting his brows a bit to the name, "Sousuke Yamazaki, who also runs the Samezuka line with me, he comes up with alot of the designs." Haruka put his hand out for a handshake, which Sousuke gladly did back. "Nanase Haruka, nice to meet you." He then turned to Makoto once again, staring him in the eyes, sticking his hand out, waiting for him to shake it. Makoto, still nervous with his cold shaking hands, slipped it into Sousuke's, melting at the softness of them. "M-Makoto Tachibana."  
"It's a pleasure."

_His voice._

They all sat in the white, sheer curtain covered VIP room that already had a few bottles of expensive champagne lined up, waiting to be popped open. Makoto was trying very hard to keep calm, and he already knew he was failing. Haruka, noticing his nervousness again, he asked if they could start drinking, and started a conversation from all four of them to enjoy. Makoto really thanked the heavens for giving him Haruka as a friend, where would he be without him??? Rin went to pour the drinks in thin glasses, the beautiful beige bubbly liquid kissing the glasses as they were filled half way. "Oh, I don't want any Rin, thank you though." Rin looked at him and gave a careless shrug. "Alright man... shoot yourself." From the corner of Makoto's eye, he could see Sousuke observing him.

_"Keep it together, Makoto, you're fine."_

"We've been getting invited by many sponsors internationally to help us have fashion shows in their countries. Our model auditions have been getting sent in from different countries too, so we wouldn't have to be bringing alot of our models out of the U.S and let them have some break time. It's a win-win situation, really." Haruka held on to his boyfriends arm, listening and praising him for his hard work. Makoto sat next to Sousuke, listening, but still struggling to ignore the strong aura that made it seem like he was an animal in heat, calling out for someone to crawl to him, to let him devour them. "Hey, I'm going to the bathroom!" he shouted. "Alright, we'll be here." Rin said with a nerdy grin, reminding him of when they were kids.  
  
He washed his hands, and stared into the mirror. "Why am I such a loser... I can't even be around a guy without losing my composure... I'm so pathetic." He shook his head, nostrils being filled with second hand smoke. Making his way back through the narrow hallway, he was stopped.  
  
"Hey there... come around these places often???" He wasn't drunk - and that's what worried Makoto. This man was flirting with him while sober, trapping him on the side of the wall, Makoto began to mumble. "Uh, n-no, not really but I-" "You alone? Do you need some company?" His hot breath brushed by his ear as a hand rested on his hip, Makoto didn't like this. It was uncomfortable. He shivered, and tried to just be mature about the situation. "Can you just p-please leave me alone? I don't want-" and as cliche as it sounds, that voice that made Makoto melt had appeared out of no where, catching the strangers attention. "Hey, you know this guy?" Makoto looked at him, and the look that he gave him was all it took to let Sousuke know that this man was unwanted. "Fuck off dude, you don't need to be getting in other people's business." Sousuke gave the man an unimpressed look, disgusted. "Do you want to watch me while I fuck this guy or something? The exits that-" Cutting him off, he spun him around before being able to finish his sentence, and rammed his forehead into his. He fell back holding on to his head, staying on the ground.  
  
"Hey. You go back to the VIP room. I'll get security to escort him out." Makoto looked to Sousuke, who was still looking at the suspect on the floor, still disgusted.  
"Oh, o-okay..." Makoto shyly said, still shaking. He quickly made his way back to the empty room, too shocked to notice Haru and Rin were gone, and sat on the couch, trying to remember everything that had just happened.

_"You Alone? Do you need some company?"_

His heart hurt.

_"Do you want to watch me while I fuck this guy or something?"_

He wanted to cry, but he held back the tears. He took some deep breaths, and collected himself again. He wasn't desperate, but he was lonely, and as much as he wanted to deny it, he did want the company, just not that kind of company from that kind of person. He turned to see Sousuke talking with some security guards, letting them know what had happened and where the man was. They gave apologetic looks and shook their heads. Makoto looked through glass on his right down at the crowd. Skimming over the crowd, he felt loneliness even surrounded by people. He put his gaze back to Sousuke, who was now being talked to by a young woman. A bit taller than Haruka, but only because of her heels. Sousuke looked at her, and for a brief moment, Makoto wanted to be that girl, who was flirting with him so carelessly, making it seem like is was so simple... Makoto got angry at himself for getting jealous. Turning around, he began to think. "She's really pretty... and he's really handsome... they look good together.." he was hurting himself, and he just kept thinking the same thing over and over like he always did, until his eyes caught Sousuke brushing past the sheer curtain. He sat himself down on the opposite side of Makoto, lighting another cigarette and grabbing a new bottle of champagne. Being frustrated with all of the thoughts, and the jealousy, he looked to the red button on the table to call for a waitress. Giving it a firm push, he waited. A different girl arrived, and asked what they wanted, though Sousuke was surprised with Makoto calling for a waitress, he asked for a whiskey, no ice. Makoto, asked for 3 Zombies. Sousuke lifted an eyebrow wondering if the other two were for Haruka and Rin, but to his surprise, when the drinks arrived, Makoto put all three of them on his side of the table.  
  
Makoto finally spoke up, "S-so, where did Haruka and Rin go?" Sousuke heard his voice, but not exactly what he said. "Come again?" shouting a bit. Makoto tried, but knew he failed when Sousuke made his way around the small table to Makoto's side, and sat next to him, putting an ear out. "Where did Haruka and Rin go?" He backed up, and then leaned into Makoto's ear, making Makoto heat up, sipping on his second drink, only feeling a light buzz- "They went out to dance, your friend basically dragged him to the dancefloor." Makoto shivered at his silky voice and chuckled a bit, also feeling some relief with the drink making him relax. Sousuke noticed this. Trying to hold conversation, Makoto simply asked, "I saw that girl talking to you, she seemed pretty interested," he giggled, hiding his slight pain and jealousy once again, "She was only going to be interested for some drinks, a night, and money." Lifting his cup of whiskey, he downed it in one go. Makoto was fascinated with how he drank, his elegance. He looked at him almost like a princess looking up to her prince charming. He felt dumb. "But my question is, why did you want to drink so suddenly? I thought you didn't want to drink... Zombie's aren't that bad, but with the three you got and the champagne you've been sipping on, I feel like you're asking for more than a buzz, Tachibana." Makoto froze up. Did he know? Was he that easy to read? No, I have to play this out. "I just started feeling the vibe.. and.. this club is very nice so why not enjoy the drinks they have?" Sousuke looked at him for a second, his gentle soft smile that was complimented by his perfectly sized lips, into his glimmering emerald eyes, and simply shrugged.

Though he knew it was a lie.

"Riiiinnnn take me homeee..." Haruka held on to his boyfriend, lips swollen from obvious make out sessions that had taken place on the dance floor. It was already 30 past 3 AM, and after a night full of small conversations, It was time for the boys to leave, especially with how Haruka and Makoto were. "Good thing I'm just buzzed, Haruka really let me know what he wants tonight." He let out a laugh, Haruka too aroused by his presence to even care about what he was saying. "But, I really don't want to have Makoto have to listen to us throughout tonight." They both looked at Makoto who was still sitting back, looking around giggling to himself. "Uh I dunno if this is a problem for you or not, but... can you let Makoto stay at your place tonight?" "Yeah, sure." "Thank you so much bro." Sousuke just nodded, hugging Rin as he departed.

_"Fuck."_

Looking at Makoto, he noticed his flushed cheeks, his smile and hazed eyes. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he let out another curse under his breath. "Tachibana. Tachibana!" Makoto still giggling, Sousuke softly grabbed his shoulder. "Hey, it's time to go home." Makoto looked around, confusion invading his face, "Where did Haruka go?" "Haruka went home with Rin." Makoto's confused face was soon replaced with a sad one. "Don't worry, you'll see him tomorrow." Makoto nodded, not changing his emotion.  
With Makoto's arm around Sousuke's shoulder, He went to the front of the hotel and got the first taxi he saw to take them over the Fontainebleau II, and even though they're right next door, he knew the walk was going to be difficult for Makoto. Arriving at their hotel, he led him inside went to the nearest elevator, and stepped inside when the silver doors opened. Sliding his key card into the penthouse floor slot, he then pressed the number of his room. As the elevator slowly made it's way up, Makoto spoke. "You knoow.." He lifted his head up to look at the taller man. "the oonlyy reason I am upset... is becaaauuse Ha-Haru..Harukaa is REALLY lucky... him aaaandd Rin... they aare soo iin lovee...why am I so jeeallouss misterr yaamazakii?" Anyone would find this funny, but Sousuke didn't. He felt bad. This guy was a gem... how was he single? "I uh... I'm not sure." Sousuke didn't know what to say, and felt even worse when he saw his eyes sadden, his face going back to looking at the sparkling black tiled floors.  
  
Finally arriving to the penthouse, he led Makoto inside to the second bedroom the penthouse came with. As he sat him down on the bed, Makoto looked at him, and said things he would never remember saying. "Mr.Yamazakiii... you are soo.. beautifuull..." Sousuke looked at him, his innocent angelic face tempting. "Thank you."

_"You can't Sousuke. Stop."_

"You should get some sleep, Tachibana." As he was about to walk away, Makoto grabbed his arm. "W-wait.. I.. I'm hot.. I want t-to change, pleease?"

_"Just let him borrow a shirt and pajama pants. Simple."_

Sousuke looked at him again, "Wait here, I'll be back." speed walking to his room, he pulled out a shirt and thin pajama pants. When he got back, Makoto had already taken off his shirt. "Oh, are thosee foor me?" Sousuke nodded, handing them to him. His skin was like milky silk. his body toned. Looking at how he was confused, he went over to help him- carefully. "Can I see the shirt real quick?" Makoto gave it to him smiling.

_"Keep it cool."_

"Lift your arms up." Makoto wrapped them around his neck.  
Sousuke quickly grabbed his arms, lifted them up and slipped the shirt on him. Makoto giggled, took off his pants, and slid himself in the covers. "Thank you miisteerr Yamazaakiiii" "What about the pajama pants?" "Ooh.. I don't... like sleeping with pantss.."

_"Shit."_

"Ah, well then.. goodnight." "Gooodnighht." Makoto gave a small, cute yawn and closed his eyes, Sousuke watching his long beautiful lashes kiss the top of his cheekbones.

_"Get out Sousuke. Go take a shower and go to bed."_

He stood in the beautifully tiled shower, bigger than a usual one, the glass door tall, but leaving space at the top for air to ventilate. Droplets of water hugged his well muscled body, rinsing off the bubbly substance that remained. Shutting the water off, he stepped out and dried himself.

_"you are soo.. beautifuull..."_

His eyes shot open, Remembering how he said his name. He shook his head and put on some soft pants similar to the ones he let Makoto borrow. He walked over to his king sized bed, the curtains opened revealed the ocean, and shining moon above it. As Sousuke layed down against the sheets of the bed, his naked upper body felt the coldness of them that comforted him during this summer weather. He looked out the window with his hands resting behind his head.

  
_"There's something about him. I need to find out more about him... Makoto Tachibana...."_

 

\- To Be Continued -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will continue in the morning!!! <3 <3 <3  
> Also -  
> A "Zombie" is a fruity cocktail with a very nice amount of alcohol. c;


	3. Baby Steps.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hangover washed over him as his eyes opened to the bit of sun shining through a small opening in the curtains. Trying to get up, Makoto put a hand on his head, everything somewhat blurred. Looking to the nightstand on his right, he saw a glass of water, aspirin and a note.
> 
> "Figured you might need this, take it slow, don't want to stumble and fall. You can use the shower if you feel you need to, there's some fresh towels in the bathroom. You can also wash your clothes in the laundry room next to the kitchen. Be back in a few."
> 
> Makoto looked around and noticed Haruka wasn't around. Where was he???
> 
> "What happened last night... where am I... oh god..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke and Makoto have eggs and veggies for breakfast, and Makoto wears a speeeeedooooo! If there is anything you would like to tell me or discuss, simply comment below or send me a msg or ask to my tumblr - universalcryptic ! Thank you and enjoy ^w^

_"His eyes shot open, Remembering how he said his name. He shook his head and put on some soft pants similar to the ones he let Makoto borrow. He walked over to his king sized bed, the curtains opened revealed the ocean, and shining moon above it. As Sousuke layed down against the sheets of the bed, his naked upper body felt the coldness of them that comforted him during this summer weather. He looked out the window with his hands resting behind his head._

  
_"There's something about him. I need to find out more about him... Makoto Tachibana....""_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

__

 

The hangover washed over him as his eyes opened to the bit of sun shining through a small opening in the curtains. Trying to get up, Makoto put a hand on his head, everything somewhat blurred. Looking to the nightstand on his right, he saw a glass of water, aspirin and a note.

"Figured you might need this, take it slow, don't want to stumble and fall. You can use the shower if you feel you need to, there's some fresh towels in the bathroom. You can also wash your clothes in the laundry room next to the kitchen. Be back in a few."

Makoto looked around and noticed Haruka wasn't around. Where was he???

"What happened last night... where am I... oh god..."

Trying to recall what happened, only bits and pieces returned to his memory. Club with Haruka, seeing Rin, meeting Sousuke... getting confronted by a stranger... getting drinks.... "Ughhh... did I really.... did someone..." As he looked uner the covers, he noticed he was wearing his boxer briefs and a shirt that didn't belong to him, and saw his clothes on the couch to the left neatly folded.

"What did I do last night...?" Slowly sitting on the edge of the bed, he took the pain killers and walked himself to the restroom carefully. Still trying to take in the very luxurious setting around him, he looked in the mirror, noticing how he looked. The shirt he wore had a nice scent to it, it went down halfway his butt, exposing it some. He blushed, noticing how it fit him, and how much he kind of liked it. Rememebering the position he was in, he began to search for his phone in his jeans. Haruka hadn't called or texted him. He dialed his number, listening to the rings, he went to make the bed he had slept in. Makoto didn't like unmade beds, especially if it wasn't his, and he was the one who slept in it.

"Hello?" "Haruka?? Where are you?"

"Ah, Makoto, it's me Rin."

"Rin? Uh, goodmorning.. but.. why do you have Haruka's-" He realized the situation, and mentally groaned at himself for not finding out sooner. "yeeeaaahhh, sorry Makoto, he just wouldn't let up and-" "It's fine, I just don't know where I am."

"Sousuke let you stay at his place, I didn't want to make you listen to us throughout the night.." Makoto felt that sadness again, but that quickly changed when he re-heard that sentence in his head . "wait, what?? I went home with Sousuke?" "Yeah. You were pretty out of it, Haruka is still sleeping, but I was thinking we could all get some dinner tonight after you guys have gotten the hangover out of the way. I'll give him what he needs so don't worry." "Alright.. just text me or call me when you guys are ready." "Sure will!" and with that, he hung up his phone. "I stayed with Sousuke??? Did I do anything stupid?? I hope I didn't say anything I would regret... ughh!" He rubbed his face with both of his hands, still blushing. Remembering the note, he grabbed his clothes that reeked of smoke. Pulling the shirt down, he walked over to the laundry room. Putting his clothes in to wash, he figured he would take a shower as well, feeling icky from the night before. Walking back to the living room, he actually stopped to admire the room. He wasn't used to this at all, the balcony and the views... the furniture and detailed accents- his thoughts interrupted by the click of the door opening and closing.

"Goodmorning." "Oh, Mr.Yamazaki, goodmorning, I uhm!" Sousuke tried looking at his face, but was distracted by how Makoto looked in his black shirt. His beautiful long legs, how his shirt loosly hugged the frame somewhat smaller than Sousuke's. "I'm so sorry! I'm going to take a shower and be out of your way!" "Hey, wait.." He quickly walked to the bedroom he was in a while ago and went into the bathroom again, closing the door lightly and locking it, not noticing that Sousuke had called for him. "I ordered us.. breakfast..." Sousuke finished his sentence, but couldn't get the picture out of his head. _"His ass... Jesus Christ."_ Walking to his room to change out of his formal wear into something more casual, he heard the shower begin to run from the other room. In his loose sweatpants and another black shirt, only it hugged his toned built upper body ever so lovingly, he stepped out to the balcony, his bare feet feeling the warmth on the floor and his face caressed by the wind. Sticking a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it, he slowly inhaled and let the smoke slowly leave his lips. "He's so shy..but he's hiding something... something about himself.. and I want to find out exactly what it is... but why... why him?" Sousuke wondered what had him so attracted to the olive haired boy. He was cute, had a nice body... but his sensitivity.. his reactions... Sousuke wanted to know his interests, his hobbies, the things he hated and the things he loved... would he ever know..? Finishing his cigarette, he put it out in the glass ash tray, and made his way back inside. He had noticed the shower had stopped running in the guest room. Makoto walked out, stopping, seeing Sousuke dressed so casually surprised him, but how he desired to lay and feel his palms run over that chest covered in tight, soft fabric.

"How was your shower?" "Oh! uh.. It was.. It was good.. I don't stink anymore, haha.."

_"I don't stink anymore?? Augh!! So stupid, Makoto!"_

Sousuke read his face, and gave a slight smile, noticing the slight blush that came to his face. His nervousness was admired. Seeing he had a towel wrapped around his waist so his boxer briefs would not be revealed again, "I put your clothes to dry while you were on the shower, they're on the couch if you want to change." "Ah, thank you!" He quickly grabbed them, went to his room and changed, coming out again a minute later. "Earlier before you went to take a shower I was saying that I ordered some breakfast, knowing you might be hungry... but it seemed you were in a rush.. something about being out of my way?" Makoto was surprised about how he thought about him barely even knowing him. "I just didn't want to seem like a bother or a problem.. I know you're a very busy man and-" "Doesn't mean I can't give some hospitality to my guest, I still have my humanity, you know." Makoto looked at him for a bit. He really was perfect. He was nice, even though he had an intimidating look... he did help him with that guy last night... the rooms silence was ended when Makoto's tummy grumbled. Sousuke's eyebrows shot up, surprised with the hunger of this cute young guy.

"Oh my God, I''m so so sorry!!" Makoto wrapped his arms around his stomach, ears becoming red. Sousuke held back a chuckle, "Don't worry about it. Lets me know I did the right thing by getting us some break-" **Knock Knock** "Room Service!"

Sousuke looked at the door and then back to Makoto. "Speak of the devil."

After they came in, set everything down on the medium sized table, Makoto hungrily eyed the fresh scrambled eggs, steamed vegeatables, hashbrowns, toast and a seperate plate with pancakes. Two glass containers that had Milk and Apple juice, and a coffee pot that sat on a mat. Makoto noticed Sousuke bringing cups, and Makoto quickly rushed behind him on his return to the kitchen. "Can I help with anything?" "It's alright you can sit down- "No please.. You let me sleep here, gave me pain killers, let me use your shower, and bought me breakfast.. can I at least take the plates?" Sousuke looked at Makoto's pleading face, noticing how he pointed out the smallest things. "Yeah, sure." He handed him to plates, grabbing two mugs for coffee. Finally sitting down at the table, Makoto spoke. "Thank you Mr.Yamazaki.." Getting tired of the formality, "Please, just call me Sousuke." He said with a soft upward curve of his lips. "Just S-Sousuke?" Makoto choked out. While his eyes stayed focused on him, his lips grabbed his attention and made him space out. "Yes. Just Sousuke." "Okay.. Sousuke." He said shyly, Sousuke loving how it fell through his lips, how his sweet voice wrapped around his name. "Well. Let's eat."

Reaching for the vegeatables, he noticed Makoto reaching for them too, and they both pulled back. "Sorry!" Makoto quickly put his hand back in his lap, looking down feeling embarrased. "You don't have to be sorry." Sousuke scooted the bowl to Makoto's end of the table. "Go ahead." Makoto glanced at the bowl and then at Sousuke, who gave him a little nod to go on, in which he did slowly. "Adorable." Sousuke thought. Pouring himself some coffee, he slowly sipped it. The black coffee relaxed him. He looked over to Makoto again noticing him staring, he quickly looked back down at his food, and ate. Another soft grin came upon Sousuke's face.

 _"I need to stop staring at him!"_ Makoto couldn't help it. He could stare at his face all day if he could...

"So... Is there anything you enjoying doing? Tell me about yourself." Makoto was wondering why he would ask him anything like that, he didn't think his interests or hobbies would be interesting or important..

"I like swimming...cooking.. and uh..." Sousuke gave him another look that told him to go on. "It's pretty lame.." "I like to look at the whole spectrum of interests, and dabble in them. They inspire me, and yours just might inspire me too. It's what you love, or love doing, and that's what makes you... you. It's not lame. There's no judgement here."

Makoto stared at him, wondering how kind this person was, and how he found himself liking him more. "Well... I like to clean... listen to all types of music..."

Sousuke loved seeing him open up. _"He's blossoming so slowly. So beautifully."_

"What about you.. Sousuke?" "Ah, well. I do enjoy working out and staying in shape, and although I also like nightlife, I love exploring nature. I want to travel the world..."

 _"I want to travel the world with him..."_ Makoto thought, his cheeks becoming slightly flushed.

"Have you had any relationships?" Makoto quickly tensed up. "Uh.. just.. one.."

Sousuke didn't believe it. Makoto saw his face and looked out the window to his left, looking at the crisp blue ocean.

_"He must think I'm not interesting if I haven't had much relationships.... especially since it was-"_

"Well, sometimes relationships aren't important, what's important is how you feel about yourself. Self discovery and appreciation gives you alot of happiness others can't give to you. We come here alone, and we go alone, if you know what I mean. One must learn to love their solidity, and appreciate their differences."

Makoto listened to those wise words, and let them run around in his mind. Had Sousuke learned to love his own solidity? Does he not want a relationship?" This made Makoto a little sad inside, that maybe Sousuke didn't need or want anyone to be happy. Makoto didn't want to depend on anyone, but he wanted someone to be there along the way, to let him know he wasn't alone on the road to individual happiness, and then let love come find him.

"I never... I never saw it from that perspective.." Makoto mumbled. "You should. You would be surprised how much it benefits your being, and mental health."

Out of curiosity, Makoto asked him the same question.

"Have you had any relationships, Sousuke?"

Sousuke looked up from his plate, and sat back, putting an ankle on his knee.

"Yeah. They were all a waste of time, though."

He wondered how. How could anyone just want to let him go.. or did he leave them?

"Oh, I see." Makoto went to eat his still fresh pancakes. Getting the syrup, he picked up the glass up, Sousuke glanced when he heard it lift up off the table.

He poured it slowly. Sousuke looked at how the syrup rolled over the pancakes, his eyes suddenly becoming dilated, visioning that sticky substance roll over his smooth, beautiful toned stomach.

_"Ah! Sousuke! Please.. lick it off!"_

Sousuke's eyes became wide, and before Makoto could notice, he abruptly got up. "I'm going to the restroom." Makoto flinched from the way he suddenly stood up from his seat. Did he say something he shouldn't have? He felt bad.

_"It's all your fault. Look at what you did."_

The voices in his head tormented him. He left his food, and didn't finish. He simply sat there, letting his thoughts do damage.

Sousuke washed his face. "This is too fast. This is way to fucking fast. I need to calm my mind down before I ruin something that hasn't even started." He looked at himself in the mirror, and took some breaths. _"I probably scared him... damn it... I feel like he's a porcelain doll in my hands... fragile.."_

He rubbed his face with his moist hands. Makoto was sitting in the white chair, still, looking at his food that was now cold. Sousuke came back into the room, sitting down once again. "I'm very, very, sorry about that-"

"Did I say something that I shouldn't have? Please tell me!"

Sousuke looked at the other young mans guilt filled eyes, and didn't understand why. Why did Makoto feel it was his fault, when Sousuke knew that it was his?

"You didn't say anything, I just remembered some important things and I actually needed to make a call."

Makoto knew he was lying, but he just nodded, "o-okay."

Sousuke not liking the change of emotion, he tried telling him again. "Listen, You didn't say anything out of place, and if you did, I would have told you like a normal friend would. Don't feel bad, you didn't do anything wrong."

His words were so comforting, that the voices in Makoto's head were gone in an instant. He called himself his friend..."Have you finished eating?" Makoto snapped out of his little happiness, "Oh yes! Thank you again." "No problem. Rin called me when you were asleep talking about going to dinner tonight after you guys have sobered up some." Makoto remembered, looking at his phone to check the time. It was a little after one, leaving lots of time before dinner, or until Haruka wakes up. "I can help you clean up and then call a cab so I can be out of your way.." Sousuke didn't want that. "Call a cab? You're going to waste money to get driven home only to drive back later on tonight. You're not in my way, we can do whatever you want, whether it be going to beach, pool, or just relaxing on the balcony. You said you liked music, no?"

He wanted him to stay.

"Ah.. well.. I don't have my swim trunks with me.." "I have one that someone bought me that I never used since it was too small for me... it's a speedo though, do you mind?"

A speedo? Makoto didn't like being so revealing, (Not even remembering he stripped himself infront of Sousuke just last night.) but in all honesty, he didn't want to leave either.

"Yes, that's fine, thank you." Sousuke simply nodded. "You want to help me clean up?" Sousuke's face was calm and collected. Dark, but soft. "Y-yes!" Makoto scurried out of his seat, quickly picking up dirty dishes that came with the food to put on the small table outside for the room service to come pick up later on, making sure none got mixed with the ones from Sousuke's room.

After everything was put up, Sousuke came into the living room in which Makoto quietly sat in, with a black speedo in hand. "Here. Still has the tags and everything. You can keep it. "T-thanks.." "Go ahead and change, we should head out while it's a little bit cloudy. I get horrible sun burns." "Oh.. okay." Makoto made his way to the room he showered in, and slipped into the speedo. It fit him perfectly, hugging his plump butt ever so lovingly. He left his clothes folded on the bed, stepping out and sitting on the couch again, waiting for Sousuke. A minute later, he came out wearing swimming leggings that went down to his ankles, black with grey accents on them. Shirtless with a water bottle in hand, he saw Makoto timidly sitting on his couch, shoulders perking up when he saw him. "You ready?" "Yeah but.. do you have a towel?" "There's some at the pool. Let's go." Opening the door, he stepped aside, motioning for Makoto to go ahead-

Only to see that perfectly rounded bubble butt, that he wanted to touch, squeeze and caress, over and over again.

~ To Be Continued ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The swimming boys shall swim in the next chapter and Haruka will be asking great questions after their dinner on their way home ~~~~~


	4. A Sight To Think About At Night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pool time with Sousuke and Makoto!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS NSFW CONTENT AHEAD!
> 
> Careful reading my dears!!! Thank you for those who have sent me messages and have commented, It means so much to me!!! I'm having so much fun writing this story and I really hope you are all enjoying it. If you have any questions, comments, or advice, comment down below or send me a msg/ask on tumblr - universalcryptic !  
> Thank you and Enjoy! :3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"After everything was put up, Sousuke came into the living room in which Makoto quietly sat in, with a black speedo in hand. "Here. Still has the tags and everything. You can keep it." "T-thanks.." "Go ahead and change, we should head out while it's a little bit cloudy. I get horrible sun burns." "Oh.. okay." Makoto made his way to room he showered in, and slipped into the speedo. It fit him perfectly, hugging his plump butt ever so lovingly. He left his clothes folded on the bed, stepping out and sitting on the couch again, waiting for Sousuke. A minute later, he came out wearing swimming leggings that went down to his ankles, black with grey accents on them. Shirtless with a water bottle in hand, he saw Makoto timidly sitting on his couch, shoulders perking up when he saw him. "You ready?" "Yeah but.. do you have a towel?" "There's some at the pool. Let's go." Opening the door, he stepped aside, motioning for Makoto to go ahead-_

_Only to see that perfectly rounded bubble butt, that he wanted to touch, squeeze and caress, over and over again."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

Finally arriving to the pool, Makoto saw the table under the small standing canopy that held white fluffy towels. Grabbing one, he place on the seat next to Sousuke's. "Here." Sousuke handed him a bottle of lotion. "Oh, thank you." As He began applying it to his body. Girls looked as he smothered it all over, fascinated with the sight. Sousuke had already gotten a fair amount, Standing up, rubbing it over his torso, chest, shoulders, neck, face... these women believed they were in heaven. As he finished the front of his feet, he realized he missed a big spot. His back.

  
The idea was incredibly stupid. When he looked over to Makoto, he saw those beautiful long legs stretched out against the beach chair, rubbing in the lotion.

  
"Hey, do you mind putting some on my back?"

  
Makoto stopped and put his eyes on his, those teal jewels, his face flushed with the idea of touching his well toned, broad shouldered back.

  
"Yeah, could you possibly.. put some on mine too please?" He mumbled out, wondering how he built up the courage to even ask.

  
"Sure." Grabbing the bottle again, he squeezed out a fair amount into his palm, and looked to see Sousuke's large built back.

  
 _"Just put it on his back. It's no big deal."_

  
After rubbing his hands together, he put his hands on both of Sousuke's shoulder blades, motioning down to his lower back.

  
Sousuke simply closed his eyes, _"His hands feel soft."_

  
Makoto kept spreading the white subtance all over his back, swooning mentally at his shoulders, but Sousuke hissed when Makoto rubbed his right shoulder, even  with a light touch, the pain made itself known.

  
"I-I'm sorry!" He quickly pulled his hands back. "It's okay, my right shoulders just... it's messed up." Hesistant to bring up his pain filled past, stronger than the pain that took place in his shoulder. Makoto heard the tiniest hint of sadness in his voice.

  
"Your turn." Makoto snapped out of his thought, and turned around, nervous, hands in his lap.

  
His hands touched his back before he could even prepare himself to feel it. Keeping himself from shuddering, he stared at the ground, mouth open a bit, small breaths coming in and then escaping.

  
Sousuke keeping a straight face, he loved his back. Soft, smooth. looking down his back, he noticed he had back dimples. He wanted to put his thumbs on them, rub into them, - but he couldn't.

  
Walking around Makoto to look him in the face as he sat down, he spoke. "Alright, you're good. Also, you already know to stay away from that bar, and if you don't it's only to get water. Mr. Why not enjoy their drinks." Mimicking what he had said last night, he nodded, cheeks still flushed from the lingering touches of Sousuke's hands. While he went to go get a towel, Makoto walked to the edge of the pool, sticking his foot in a bit, the water feeling just right, cooling in the summer sun. He stuck his legs in, sitting down, his butt cheeks plump on the edge of the pool. Little did he know Sousuke was staring at his butt as he sat himself down. Watching as Makoto lifted himself up and over into the pool, letting the water surround and hug his body up to his shoulders as hit feet touched the bottom of the pool. Sousuke walked to the railing, making his way down the steps, water gracefully welcoming him in, Makoto observed as it did.

  
Sousuke walked himself deeper, finally bending down and over, ducking his head in, coming back out slowly, water rolling down his broad chest, down his face, lips and cheeks, Makoto forced his gaze away, heart throbbing, feeling ridiculous.

  
 _"He doesn't date men. He doesn't want to date you."_

  
He let his head fall under the water, letting the voices be heard clearly in the silence that it gave. Swimming, he tried to just ignore everything, floating up to the surface on his back, looking at the blue skies and white fluffy clouds- and then closing them slowly.

  
He saw him float, and he wanted to go right over, pick him up in his arms, feel him close, and never let him go. Without Makoto noticing, Sousuke swam over slowly, water covering up his face up the bridge of his nose, looking as if he was ready to claim his prey- but instead, he went under, and underneath Makoto, and to the other side of him, resting himself on the edge made inside the pool to sit on. He leaned back, shoulders propping up on the upper edge, looking up at the sky just as Makoto did- until he felt Makoto's head hit his abs, the younger boy quickly getting up, embarrased and flustered.

  
"Ah!! I'm very sorry!" Sousuke wanted to laugh and hug him and tell him to shut up, to come back and lay his head on his chest, to let him feel him, because he wanted him, still not knowing why.

  
"Tachibana, it's fine! Calm down."

But that's the thing, he couldn't, because he didn't want to get too close and disgust him, to make him think he was a homosexual freak.

  
"S-sorry." "I already told you It's fine... I'm going to get you some water alright?" He nodded his head.

  
After some time at the pool, they went back up to Sousuke's room, when they got the call from Rin that Haruka had been up for a few hours and felt better. They showered and dressed themselves- Makoto wore the same thing he did the night before, Sousuke looked at him and went back to his closet, finiding a thin black top coat.

  
"Here, put this on." "Isn't this yours-" "Yeah but it really doesn't fit me too good anymore and it will look good on you." "But-" "Just put it on." He said motioning the coat in his direction once again. Makoto already felt bad for everything else he did for him. Putting it on, he caught the cologne on it, Sousuke's smell.

  
"Yup, looks alot better." "Thank you Sousuke.." "No problem." he said giving him a pat on the back. Before exiting the room again, he stopped in his tracks and looked at Makoto. "Today was nice."

  
 _"Take a leap of faith, Sousuke."_

  
"Oh, yes it was.." Makoto smiled softly, shyly.

  
"We should do this again sometime. Your presence is a nice one to have."

  
Slowly reaching in the pocket of his black pants, he pulled out a small thin silver case that held his business cards, but one had been seperated just for him.

  
"Here. I was thinking we could make some plans for next weekend. Just call or text me."

  
Makoto glanced at it while Sousuke walked ahead.

  
"You coming?"

  
"Y-yes!

  
They didn't exchange many words at dinner. Haruka eyed Sousuke suspiciously as they ate, aware of the fact that Makoto would glance at him every few minutes.

  
"That was delicious, thank you Rin." Makoto gave him a gentle smile. "It wasn't me who paid this time, Sousuke covered it."

  
Sousuke was already looking at him when Makoto looked over. Phone on the table under his finger, as if giving him a reminder of earlier.

  
"Well, We should do this again, but with Rei and Nagisa too next time!" Rin always loved seeing and being with his friends. Only Haruka didn't know much about Sousuke, and he was curious to know why Makoto was acting in such a manner- though he already had a good idea.

  
After saying good bye, Haruka and Makoto had their car pulled up by a different valet. Driving back home, Makoto just looked out the window, not saying anything.

"How was it?"

  
Makoto was confused with his friends question,

  
"Uhm, how was what?"

  
Haruka looked at him as if he was joking.

  
"You know.. in bed?"

  
Makoto turned red in a matter of seconds.

  
"S-sex?"

  
"Yes sex."

  
Makoto was choking on his words as his Haruka asked him these questions- though he doesn't remember doing anything or remember anything after drinking, he didn't wake up feeling pain, so he wasn't worried about that- but more worried of the fact that Haruka thinks he had sex with Sousuke.

  
"N-no! We didn't do anything.. besides I was drunk so I don't think he would have done that.. I don't even think he sees me like that... I'm just a friend."

  
Haruka looked at him, a little disappointed, but hopeful nevertheless.

  
"Hey. You don't know that. He gave you some pretty admiring looks last night."

  
Makoto did catch Sousuke looking at him, and Sousuke never looked away.

  
"Do you like him?

  
Makoto got tense, did he really like him?

  
"You know you can tell me anything, Makoto."

  
And he was right. Haruka always kept his promises and kept his secrets safe.

  
"... Ah... well.. I guess... I do.."

  
Haruka grinned and slapped his hand against the wheel.

  
"That loser owes me 20 bucks!" He said grinning, Makoto confused once again.

  
"Owe who 20 dollars?"

  
"Rin didn't think you would fall for Sousuke."

  
"You guys bet on me!?"

  
"Hey, I know you well enough to have already seen it coming, you know I love you."

  
Makoto was embarassed, but relieved he had someone to talk to about these things most of the time. Pulling out the card, he looked over the numbers- but noticed only the office and fax number. He turned the card to look at the back, and there it sat in beautiful cursive, his number written in black ink with his name underneath.

  
"He gave you his number!?"

  
He flinched at his friends surprise,

  
"Y-yeah... he told me he wanted to hang out again so.."

  
"See! You can't always doubt, Makoto."

  
Simply nodding, he put the card in his pocket again.

  
The ride home was quick after that, and Makoto found himself in his bedroom, laying in bed unchanged, thinking about the weekend he had just gone through and the events that took place in it.

  
 _"I want to see him again. I want to talk with him more."_

  
And there was nothing more to it. He wanted to see him, hear his voice, and get closer to him.

  
"At the pool..."

  
He covered his eyes, but his mind betrayed him and reminded him of the sight that was given earlier.

  
 _"He's so tall.. and muscular..."_

  
His mind didn't fail to get him thinking and imagining shameless things, his pants getting tighter with each minute that passed.

  
 _"I'm so disgusting..."_

  
He pushed up, holding himself in position on his elbows, looking down and the erection that begged for attention.

  
With his breath already shaking, he stretched out to turn off the light on his nightstand.

  
Laying back down, he slowly lifted up his shirt with one hand, the other going down to rub in between his legs, a short gasp escaping his mouth when he touched the sensitive area. Moving the hand back up to his chest, both hands rubbed and pinched at his nipples.  
  


_"Tachibana, do you like it?"_

  
His voice echoed and rattled within his body, shivering and sweating.

  
 _"Do you want more?"_

  
He took off his shirt, and finally ran his hands over his neck, down his upper body, over his stomach until his thumbs found their way to the loops in his pants, hooking in them, pulling them down his thighs and over his knees. Hands slowly began to slide under the waistband of his tight boxer briefs, mouth opening, low gasps coming coming in and short breaths coming out as he remembered who he was dreaming and fantasizing about.

  
 _"Touch yourself for me, Tachibana."_

  
Taking the undergarments off, his member sprung up from the restraint, standing, dripping.

  
Makoto felt hot all over, bending his knees and spreading them wide, he looked down again to see himself, making him more aroused. Grabbing his man hood, his breath hitched, and slowly began to work his way up and down.

  
He grabbed the sheets with his free hand, panting and moaning louder.

  
his body glistened in the moonlight seeping through his thin, green, see through curtains.

  
When he released a load moan, his hand let go of the sheets, covering his mouth.

  
 _"Cum all over yourself."_

  
"Haaa, ahn! Mmmnn!"

  
With his voice muffled, he finally felt his body preparing to hit its climax, his hand becoming useless to hold back his cries.

  
 _"Cum, Tachibana."_

  
His voice was strong, and he loved it. His hips jerked up, white streams shooting on to his stomach and chest.

  
His body laid still, his breathing going back to it's normal pace.

  
 _Loneliness._

  
He went to take a shower, washing his liquids off his body.

  
Laying in bed again, he grabbed the pillow next to him and hugged it.

 

Thinking about Sousuke, and what it would be like to have him next to him, and to feel his arms hold him.

 

_\- To Be Continued -_  
  
  



	5. Beginnings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a day of looking over designs, picking and removing certain designs that just didn't click, Sousuke closed his laptop, running a hand through his tousled jet black hair. He set down his cigarette in the glass ash tray holder, and looked at his phone, sitting in its little holder, screen facing him. He pressed the button on the side, the time appearing on it.  
> No new texts.
> 
> No missed calls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! As some of you know I had accidentally deleted my ENTIRE work off of AO3 while editing it T^T and I'm seriously hoping those who have been reading from the beginning have found that I have re-uploaded it and I am still updating with the inspiration that comes! This chapter is a little short, but it will get interesting very soon, I promise!  
> Now, there is cannabis use in this chapter! Just a warning for those who don't approve of it!  
> I'm really excited for things to start warming up, I have been writing down ideas as I go, if there is anything you want to tell me or ask me about the fanfiction, msg/ask me on my tumblr blog - universalcryptic ! Thank you guys and Enjoy! <3

 

After a day of looking over designs, picking and removing certain designs that just didn't click, Sousuke closed his laptop, running a hand through his tousled jet black hair. He set down his cigarette in the glass ash tray holder, and looked at his phone, sitting in its little holder, screen facing him. He pressed the button on the side, the time appearing on it.

  
No new texts.

  
No missed calls.

  
It was already Thursday and he was beginning to wonder if Makoto had began to have second thoughts about them seeing eachother. He couldn't help but take a long drag of the cigarette that was wasting away. He remembered that patience is a virtue, but he couldn't help how that angel talked and how he acted- how he blushed and how good he looked. He wanted him back, but he needed a smooth transition, he wanted him to be comfortable. No rushing. No pressure.

  
_"Wait, wait. What am I doing?"_

  
Was he really wanting to date the slightly shorter boy? Did he want to honestly start dating him, although he began to remember that relationships usually end, because let's face it, everyone wants their freedom. He was what, 22? Makoto was in college, so he was probably 19? 20?

     
 _"What the fuck am I doing?"_

  
He put out the cigarette, crossed his arms and sat back in the desk chair. Closing his eyes, that boy came back with that smile. He came back to haunt him in the most loving way. His eyes opened before the thoughts could be soiled by his dark fantasies. Picking up his phone, he speed dialed Rin.

  
"Hey man, what's up?"

  
"You wanna work out after looking over the designs?" Sousuke played with the empty carton of camel crush cigarettes.

  
"Haha already did, and they're great, I'm sending them as we speak to the Samezuka HQ so they can start picking out the fabrics for each part of the designs. After they get sent I'll head on down, you can go ahead and start without me."

  
"Alright. Also.. There's some shit I need to talk to you about."

  
"Yeah dude, I'll be there, soon as I'm done."

  
"Thanks."

  
After goodbyes were said, Sousuke was quick to put on some basketball shorts, a tight thin black shirt and nike sneakers. Filling up his water bottle, he grabbed his phone, mp3 player and made his way down the gym attached to the hotel.

  
"Sousuke!" Rin jogged over to Sousuke who was sitting down on a bench lifting 50 pound weights.

  
"Finally."

  
"Haha shut up." Rin lightly kicked the taller man, making small talk as they got on the treadmills next to eachother, remembering that Sousuke had said he needed to talk to him about something, but before he could, he received a text from his lover.

  
"U owe me 20 bucks lol"

  
He was walking on the treadmill, abruptly pulling the emergency stop cord that was clipped to his muscle shirt. Looking over to Sousuke, although knowing he lost 20 dollars, not caring because he would spoil Haruka even when they didn't bet on things, he grinned, ear to to ear.

  
Sousuke turned as he was jogging, his focus being ruined by that idiotic grin.

  
Trying to play along, he began to slowly smile back.

  
"Rin, I already told you, I am not a piece of meat you can just LOOK AT, I am a man with MORALS."

  
Rin lost his grin and laughed loudly, heads turning to see what the big fuss was about.

  
Sousuke gave a quick laugh and smiled, it was rare for him to laugh, and now it was more than usual, only because of the thought at the back of his mind that bothered him, that green eyed boy that had him feeling confused, that had him wondering.

  
"Oh fuck, you having morals? The visits to the gentlemen's clubs say other wise!"

  
Sousuke let out a low chuckle, "Yeah, yeah I know."

  
He hesitated a bit, and it finally came out. "So what about Makoto, Hm?"

  
It caught him before his headphones would be slipped into his ears, slowing down his jog to a walk, then to a complete stop, he looked at him.

  
"What about him."

  
Rin had  good feeling that what he needed to talk to him about was his childhood friend, still surprised how Makoto could fall for the tall, scary dude.

  
"Is he what you wanted  to talk about?"

  
Sousuke stayed quiet.

  
"Yeah."

  
Sousuke re winded a bit of what happened, how did Rin know?

  
"Wait, is that why you had that dumb smile on your face? How did you find out?"

  
"Haruka bet me 20 dollars that Makoto would fall for you, I really didn't think so."

  
Sousuke lifted his arms up slightly, giving him a "Really man, really?" look.

  
"Hey Makoto is like a damn mom and I just couldn't see it,"

  
he paused.

  
"Well, now in this situation.. maybe I can." wiggling his eyebrows and closing up to Sousuke's face, he smirked.

  
Rolling his eyes he slowly punched him in the shoulder, but the thoughts came in, Makoto had _talked_ to his best friend about _him_ , that he had growing _feelings_ for him.

  
"Sooo."

  
"So what?" Sousuke looked at Rin who acted as if he was a middle schooled girl who just found out her childhood friend had a crush on her other friend, and it was time to work her magic.

  
"Do you like him back?"

  
Sousuke looked at the many screens with the music videos playing, thinking, and then speaking up.

  
"I'm not sure."

  
"How come?" Sousuke looked at his friend again, arms crossed in front of him as he leaned on the side grips of the treadmill.

  
He looked down for a moment, breathing in deeply and exhaling.

  
"Let me jog for 30 minutes and we'll talk about it at my place."

  
Rin simply nodded, straightening himself, putting the emergency slip clip back on his shirt, and quickly rising the numbers to a light jog.

  
~~~~

  
Sousuke walked out, a fluffy white towel was rubbed into his hair collecting excess water, walking into his kitchen, already finding Rin pouring himself a glass of whiskey with light ice, handing over the second cup of the dark beige liquid to Sousuke.

  
No ice, just how he liked it.

  
"Thanks." Rin gave a slight nod in response.

  
Waiting for him to put his cup down, he spoke. "Let's go sit down."

  
Following the tall figure, they settled in the living room, Rin completely being convinced that Sousuke holding this back and seeming a bit hesitant on the subject was more than enough to show that there was something there for Makoto, and this was something that didn't happen, Sousuke was never hesitant to speak, because he spoke bluntly.

 

He spoke firmly- yet now he didn't speak at all until asked to.

  
"You like him, don't you."

  
"I don't know."

  
"What do you mean you don't know?" Rin gave him a confused look, not understanding the response, since he almost never heard Sousuke say "I don't know."

  
"He's different."

  
Rin stayed quiet.

  
"He's so kept to himself, and he's so apologetic. Always feeling like he's a bother or a nuisance when really.."

  
"You want him around."

  
"And I don't know why. Yeah he's hot,"

  
and that's where he stopped to looked at Rin who was pulling out a joint he was saving for late at night, but decided to share it with his friend, the sunset being convincing and Sousuke honestly needed it, although he didn't show it.

  
He gave an exhale, smiling softly at Rin who motioned it over to him along with a bic lighter that had its safety pried off because it was a bother,

  
"Take the first hit."

  
Sousuke gladly grabbed the strawberry flavored paper rolled joint, getting up to open one of the sliding glass doors to let the ocean breeze in. Sitting back down, he lit it, inhaled and licked his lips when the joint was drawn away to be handed over to Rin, the wind caressing his face. _"Sweet."_

  
"Helps your shoulder right?"

  
"Better than any other medication."

  
"That's what Mary Jane does." Rin smiled, hitting it and holding it in his lungs, slowly letting the smoke flow out.

  
"As you were saying, he's hot." He wiggled his eyebrows again.

  
He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "Yes, he is very hot Rin. How the hell is he even single?"

  
Rin hit the joint again before giving it to Sousuke.

  
"Makoto was always shy, when girls talked to him he was always nice, and when they confessed their feelings for him, he was nice too, but always nicely told them no. Same thing with guys, except even then he was MORE timid. He's a lucky guy cause alot of people have their eyes on him, he's just too insecure. He always stuck around with me and the rest of the guys, didn't notice much of those outside of the group." He chuckled a bit, drinking the rest of the whiskey he had in his cup. Sousuke leaned back, arms stretched back on the couch, slightly looking up before inhaling the smoke from the burning green substance.

  
"You should hang out with him more, ask him on a date when the time is right."

  
Closing his eyes, he put one hand on his forehead.

  
"If he would just te-"

  
His phone vibrated on the thick glass table. His eyes shot open, his head slowly lifting up to see Rin with the same expression, eyes motioning from Sousuke to his phone.

Getting up and giving him the little comforting joint, he grabbed his phone, and there it was.

  
_"Sousuke? It's Makoto... I'm sorry I didn't text sooner, I was busy with some things.."_

  
He looked over to Rin who was giving him a questioning look, and just nodded his head.

  
"Holy shit." He walked over to his side and sat next to him as Sousuke saved Makoto's number.

  
"What?" Sousuke was confused by his surprise.

  
"He texted you. MAKOTO texted YOU." He looked at him, the joint now sitting comfortably on his lips.

  
"Yeah, and?"

  
"To you it may not seem like a big thing, but me actually knowing how he is, this is weird. He's always recieves numbers, but he would always tell Haruka he couldn't text them, because he didn't have feelings for any of them, and he would feel bad to only lead them on."

  
Sousuke sat and looked at the text.

 

"Just take the advice, Sousuke. Hang out with him. Find out more about him. Let him feel comfortable around you, and then ask him out when you feel he's ready, if he's not, give him some time."

 

But that's the thing, he didn't want to wait. He wanted him now. He wanted him like a child who wanted candy when he and his parents passed by the candy shop when they would go grocery shopping. He wanted to know more and more.

  
Making his way to the porch with Rin following suit, He began to text back.

  
_"It's alright, there's no rush. So, do you have anything in mind?"_

  
putting his fingers out to receive the joint once again, he inhaled, feeling the ocean wind touching his face again, he closed his eyes, and slowly let the thick smoke escape his lips, looking out, and what was exposed of the sun warmed his body- The ocean sounding more clear as the effects of the cannabis slowly moved in.

  
"He's very hot, Rin. I don't know how he's falling for me. Now that I know he is, I'll be taking steps forward. I'll wait. I'll be patient with him... cause yeah, while his ass is finer than any other females or males, his eyes sparkle more than any of the others, and that's what gets to me, like I said, He's different. There's things I need to find out about him."

  
Rin smiled at Sousuke, nodding. "Just watch it, I'm still his best friend and I'll probably beat you up if you hurt him." He laughed nudging his elbow. Sousuke stayed serious, the thought ringing through his head, almost painfully.

  
_"I don't intend to."_

  
~~~~ To Be Continued ~~~~


	6. He Makes Him Crave.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things stayed the same. Makoto was kept to himself. He was so insecure. Too afraid of rejection. He couldn't open naturally. He was trapped.
> 
> "I want to know him."
> 
> Makoto sat alongside Sousuke, drinking a light Cosmopolitan, not wanting to have another incident like the one three months ago.
> 
> They had gone swimming, sight seeing, clubbing, to dinner only once and even shopping, though Sousuke was the one mostly buying, and alot of it was for Makoto.
> 
> "I'm going to ask. I want to ask."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW CHAPTER EVERYONE!! and yes I decided to update early because Sousuke and Makoto are my babes and I want to type them doing the dirties. (◡ω◡✿) This chapter is awfully short I think, and the next one will be much lengthier, I promise!!! Thank you to those who have messaged me about the fic and if you wish to ask/msg me anything regarding the fic you can do so on my blog - universalcryptic ! OR you can simply comment below, whichever works! :3
> 
> ILY ALL ✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:* \\(◕ω◕✿)/ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

_"He's very hot, Rin. I don't know how he's falling for me. Now that I know he is, I'll be taking steps forward. I'll wait. I'll be patient with him... cause yeah, while his ass is finer than any other females or males, his eyes sparkle more than any of the others, and that's what gets to me, like I said, He's different. There's things I need to find out about him." Rin smiled at Sousuke, nodding. "Just watch it, I'm still his best friend and I'll probably beat you up if you hurt him." He laughed nudging his elbow._

_Sousuke stayed serious, the thought ringing through his head, almost painfully._

 

_"I don't intend to."_

~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Things stayed the same. Makoto was kept to himself. He was so insecure. Too afraid of rejection. He couldn't open naturally. He was trapped.

 

_I want to know him._

 

Makoto sat alongside Sousuke, drinking a light Cosmopolitan, not wanting to have another incident like the one three months ago.

 

They had gone swimming, sight seeing, clubbing, to dinner only once and even shopping, though Sousuke was the one mostly buying, and alot of it was for Makoto.

 

_I'm going to ask. I want to ask._

 

"Makoto."

 

"Yes?" He looked over at him, his eyes filled with innocence and charm, beauty and tenderness. Sousuke's jaw tightened, looking back. He had at least relaxed over time with sousuke, but he was still too timid to say anything about himself.

 

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" His eyes slightly widenend, his heart rate increasing rapidly.

 

_If I say no he'll hate me, If I say yes and we do go on a date what if he doesn't turn out to like me?_

 

"I-I..." Sousuke looked at him intensly, wanting the word of confirmation and that word only.

 

"I don't know why.." Sousuke lifted a brow, wondering what he ment. "You don't know why what?"

 

"Why would you... ask me to go on a date with you..?" Sousuke wanted him to understand so quickly, but he didn't want to rush a thing.

 

"Because I want to know you more, Tachibana. You're a nice guy to have around and... I want to take you on date. If you don't want to, that's fine."

 

_But it's not fine._

 

There was a silence between them that no one noticed due to the chatter and piano that played over the stereo. Makoto was still in shock, yet something within him that he hadn't done before with anyone else, he did with Sousuke.

 

"S-Sousuke..." He turned his head, his eyes opening some to his quick, but soft calling. "Hm?"

 

"I.. I would.. very much like to go on a date.. with you..."

 

His cheeks were kissed with prettiest red tint. His lips still glossy from taking a sip of his drink.

 

Sousuke looked at Makoto as he stared at his cup. He smiled lightly, his face returning to normal when Makoto's head turned to look back at him.

 

"Then it's a date. I'll pick you up next Saturday at 7. Give me your address so I can save it."

 

Makoto quickly straightned himself, his mind still spinning because this was happening. Still spinning because a very attractive man has asked him on a date.

 

_But he's a man... he likes men too? What does he see in me? I don't know If I-_

 

"Tachibana?" He got snapped out of his thoughts when Sousuke called to him again, stuttering as he said sorry.

 

"Won't it be trouble to pick me up? I could just drive-"

 

"You've drove over here and half way enough. Let me pick you up."

 

Makoto stayed quiet for a small second and gave a small nod, giving him his address as he typed it into his phone. Nothing else seemed to matter, except for what what happening. The world blurred around them, and he saw was that teal eyed man.

 

_What do you even see in me?_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Walking him to his car in the parking lot, Makoto stood next to the door of the drivers seat, his eyes on the floors as Sousuke stopped infront of him.

 

"Saturday at 7. I'll text you."

 

Makoto gave a shy nod again. Sousuke couldn't help it, as he put his hand on top of the soft, sweet smelling hair that belonged to Makoto.

 

He didn't move, but his eyes opened.

 

"Hey. It's just a date. I don't bite..."

 

He internally melted at the thought of biting. Growing sad because in all honesty, he wanted him to bite. He wanted him so bad... and his mind went into a frenzy as Sousuke added on to the comment,

 

"At least not yet."

 

His hand moved down and back into the pockets of his black slacks, the smallest of hints in his eyes and lip movement. Makoto looked up, his face hot, giving a nervous laugh, as Sousuke said goodnight and goodbye with a small wave, as Makoto quietly said it back.

 

He got in his car, sitting there for a good minute.

 

_He had a few drinks??? He was just playing around. It was a joke._

 

He put his forehead on the steering wheel, looking down on the erection that had began to tent his pants, his sexual frustration making itself known.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Wear what he bought you."

 

"..Well.. I don't know.. what to choose from what he bought me.."

 

They began to empty out the bags that held nice designer clothes, two colognes falling last in two separate bags.

 

"Damn..." Haruka mumbled.

 

Makoto gazed at it all, his eyes gleaming over the beautiful clothing.

 

"Alright." Haruka grabbed Makoto's shoulders, turned him to face him, and skimmed his eyes over his body. beginning to search through the clothes, he began to pick them up and put them infront of his friend, whispering yes- then no, not being able to make up his mind.

 

"This white shirt, black vest, and black jeans with the studded belt. Maybe the black tie too."

 

He gave him the clothes to go try one, Makoto no saying a word.

 

He came out a few seconds later, Haruka's eyes growing wide.

 

"Does it look good?" Haruka nodded, his eyes still wide from how attractive Makoto looked in all that Sousuke had bought him. That guy knows what he wants.

 

"I'm still nervous.. It's two days away... and-" Haruka just put up his hand.

 

"You are going to be fine. Just try to relax, and be yourself like always."

 

Makoto nodded, as a silence came after, he looked at Haruka to notice a sly smile on his face, and he proceeded to add on,

 

"Take protection, just in case."

 

"H-HARUKA!"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Take protection, just in case."

 

Sousuke looked at the red head, giving him an amused look,

 

"I thought you were the one who said to take my time?"

 

Rin got up from the chair in Sousuke's bedroom, walking over to his friend, putting an elbow on his shoulder, slightly grinning.

 

"Yeah I did, but who knows, maybe you won't be able to hold back... he's a fawn and you're a wolf..."

 

He looked at him seriously for a moment, until Sousuke stared at him long enough to make him laugh, followed by Sousuke punching him slightly.

 

"What the hell are you trying to say? That I have no self control?"

 

_Cause I really don't._

 

"Even if he said he wanted to do it, I would tell him we should wait..."

 

_I don't think I would._

 

"Awwww Sousuke is a nice guy even though he's a crazy bastard."

 

Rin giggled like a child, patting Sousuke on the back.

 

"Look, I'm just saying, if you two end up having to much wine, to much of that fine moscato..." he shrugged. "Better safe than sorry."

 

Sousuke looked at the mirror infront of him, and mumbled.

 

"Yeah."

 

~~~~~~~~

 

It was fast. Quick that those two days had been. The moment Sousuke appeared in the parking lot of Makoto's apartment, and went to knock on his door. It was fast when Sousuke's eyes roamed over Makoto's attire, loving how it fit snug against his shape. They arrived to the restaurant, luxurious as ever. Sat down, made small talk, and only the smallest flirtatious comments escaped Sousuke's lips, making Makoto tremble, and blush madly, which Sousuke loved.

 

It was quick when they began drinking. A slight buzz was reduced with the 60 dollar dinners served before them. It was quick, when Sousuke payed the bill.

 

The car ride was quiet, until they arrived in the parking lot from which they left together in the beginning- and it was quick when Sousuke asked for another date.

 

and another after that. Another after that one. Asking for another date again. Again and again.

 

It was quick when Sousuke grabbed his cock, rock hard and frustrated.

 

_He has no idea what he fucking does to me._

 

He held it tight, and rubbed awfully slow, up and down, standing in his shower, the steaming water running down his body.

 

_His face, his lips, hips, ass, legs, hair, eyes... I want him. I want to fuck him._

 

Grunts echoed within the bathroom, the dim lighting overwhelming, his solidity making him angry, because he didn't want his hand wrapped around him. He wanted the inside of Makoto's walls. He imagined him bent over, his length in his ass, balls deep, wanting to hear that pure sweet voice, get ruined by the filthiest of his actions.

 

He gritted his teeth. His eyes closing as he neared his climax, and when he did, his head fell on his arm which sat on the tiled wall, lines of his cum running down the beautiful black glossed marble. He stood there, his slow panting coming back to normal. He chuckled,

 

"I'm pathetic."

 

After showering, He noticed Rin had texted him back after letting him know that little to no progress was made with Makoto.

 

"He's just shy... give him time."

 

It's already been a month and a half, and they haven't made any progression of becoming a couple. Sousuke began to think maybe Makoto just didn't want to be with him.

 

_I at least want to sleep with him._

 

He shook his head at the thought. Beginning to type his response, he let out a sigh.

 

"I don't know. Maybe he just isn't feeling it." He laid in bed, naked, not bothering to put on clothes.

 

"Look, I was talking to my friend Nagisa, and they're going to have a party this coming Friday. Let loose man, don't let it get to you. Patience is a virtue. There's gonna be booze and bud. Nagisa knows how to make some amazing drinks- and he buys only the finest of cannabis. Haruka and Makoto will probably be going to since he told them about it.

;) "

 

"I'll go, and I'll be the one to say if the bud is fine or not, lol."

 

and with that, he put his phone to charge on his nightstand, covering himself only to his waistline, enjoying the cool breeze on his torso. He looked up to the cealing, and thought,

 

_Alcohol and cannabis... I just want him._

 

_~~~ To Be Continued ~~~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Next chapter will have NSFW CONTENT TOO AND NAGISA AND REI WILL MAKE THEIR FIRST APPEARANCE SO BE EXCITED ABOUT THAT ;3


	7. Teleport 2 Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Look, I was talking to my friend Nagisa, and they're going to have a party this coming Friday. Let loose man, don't let it get to you. Patience is a virtue. There's gonna be booze and bud. Nagisa knows how to make some amazing drinks- and he buys only the finest of cannabis. Haruka and Makoto will probably be going to since he told them about it. ;) "
> 
>  
> 
> "I'll go, and I'll be the one to say if the bud is fine or not, lol."
> 
>  
> 
> and with that, he put his phone to charge on his nightstand, covering himself only to his waistline, enjoying the cool breeze on his torso. He looked up to the cealing, and thought,
> 
>  
> 
> Alcohol and cannabis... I just want him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~ NSFW CONTENT AHEAD! ~~~~  
> YAY FOR EARLY UPDATING! x3  
> Ohhhh my gooodness! With Free! Eternal Summer being over my heart is crashing down into tiny bits, SOUMAKO IS STILL STRONG IN MY HEART! Frick interactions! TwT I will probably putting alot of effort into the next chapters due to all this haha, and for those who love SouMako just as much as I do ^3^ :3 I think we deserve it for being such a strong group of shippers! Rei and Nagisa finally make an appearance in Angel Luxury! I'm excited as they will have big roles in much later chapters!!!  
> ALSO - This chapter will be the first to have a song alongside it, which is "Teleport 2 Me, Jamie" by Kid Kudi. It will give a good feel of how the vibes are in the story when it plays- music begins at " ** "  
> Thank you to those who sent me messages and commented, it means alot and motivates me to write more!!! If you have any questions or comments regarding this fic, simply comment bellow or send me a msg/ask on my blog on tumblr - universalcryptic ! Sorry for any grammar errors in advance! <3

_"Look, I was talking to my friend Nagisa, and they're going to have a party this coming Friday. Let loose man, don't let it get to you. Patience is a virtue. There's gonna be booze and bud. Nagisa knows how to make some amazing drinks- and he buys only the finest of cannabis. Haruka and Makoto will probably be going to since he told them about it._

_;) "_

_"I'll go, and I'll be the one to say if the bud is fine or not, lol."_

_and with that, he put his phone to charge on his nightstand, covering himself only to his waistline, enjoying the cool breeze on his torso. He looked up to the cealing, and thought,_

_Alcohol and cannabis... I just want him._

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

"It's been a while since we seen them huh?"

 

"yeah, it has." Haruka said in a monotone voice. Makoto knew that he didn't want to hear about anything else but the situation between him and Sousuke- but he did honestly miss Rei and Nagisa.

 

"I'm just scared."

 

"Scared of what?' Haruka's voice became worried.

 

"I don't get why he does the things he does. Why he flirts. Why me?"

 

Haruka's eyes widened, the sides of his mouth cornering upwards, give a small giggle, Makoto still sad.

 

"Makoto. Look at yourself," He turned them around to face the mirror. "There's no one like you. Everyone likes having their eyes on you. No one can peel their sight from you, because they feel they can't get enough of you."

 

Makoto looked at his reflection, but then looked away. "You're supposed to say that to me, Haruka." Haruka grabbed his face to make him look down at him. 

 

"I tell you this because it's the truth, I'll ask everyone around me, and I'll prove it If I have to."

 

Makoto's expression softened.

 

_"Then why didn't you love me?"_

 

The thought rang through his head, but he quickly put it away, knowing it would come back later as it always did.

 

"Thank you Haruka. I'll try being more confident in myself."  He smiled his little smile, as Haruka softly grinned.

 

"Let's get hot for this party, Makoto. Feel good. Let it go." Makoto simply nodded, that thought he put at the back of his head came quickly crawling back to him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sousuke sat in the back of a limousine, Rin and a few other co-workers chatting up storms, as he stayed quiet, as they all knew he did.

 

"So are you going to try talking to anyone tonight?" The question was too sudden, and Sousuke didn't really like it.

 

"Just talking. Nothing more." Rin sighed, giving a shrug, reaching to grab the bottle of champagne, popping it open, and pouring them each a glass. He lifted his cup, looking at Sousuke, "Here's to trying?"

 

Sousuke just chuckled, grabbed the glass and responded. "For trying."

 

The glass clinked, and slowly they sipped it, loving the taste. Sousuke didn't want to look at any other man or woman. Even when he tried, that gentle smile of his was there to remind him of who he really yearned for- and without much time passing, he began to realize that this wasn't a want, it was a need.

 

_"I need him."_

 

The words went on and on in his head, his eyes becoming more serious than before, and turned to look out the window. When he found himself almost throwing the smallest of fits in his head, he snapped out of it when the limousine came to a stop.

 

"We're here. Also, if you guys see some crazy shit from the owners, or at least one of them, DON'T be surprised." Rin's eyes widened when one of his friends asked why.

 

"Well.... because one is a strip club owner, aaaand.." They waited for his response, listening seriously. "and the other one.. is a stripper. Who happens to work for that strip club owner."

 

The group of guys gave approving sounds, saying they've been needing a good lap dance and such.

 

"Please, stay safe. I know we're all going to be parting ways after this event and if some of you get too drunk or stoned just stay here, They already confirmed it was alright."

 

and with that being said, they made their way into the beautiful world-class hotel, the Cayon Ranch Hotel & Spa.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**************** Party takes place at night, below is just the image of where Nagisa and Rei live ****************

# 

 

 "Did you tell them I was a stri-" "YES, Nagisa, I told them you were a stripper." Rin laughed at Nagisa's pride.

 

"Alright everyone, enjoy yourself to snacks, food, drinks, and of course the lovely premium kush brought in today by one of my favorite dispensaries!" Nagisa announced with Rei at his side.  "We also have 2 hookah's alongside 3 bongs and a few pipes, joints and blunts have been made for those who prefer those!"

 

"Please do remember to eat, as there is plenty of food made for tonight." Rei said, worrying his delicious wonders would go to waste.

 

Music was playing, people were drinking, eating, smoking, and having a good time. Sousuke sat on the blue couch, Rin on his right and no one on his left. Grabbing one of the mouth tips to put on the hookah mouth piece, he inhaled the thick smoke, noticing the flavor almost immediately. Green Apple.

 

_"Damn it."_

 

 He thought of his eyes. Those sparkling green eyes that never seemed to lose their shine. He pulled out his phone, and soon his contact came up on the screen.  
 Would he answer if he called him? The thought stayed in his head, until he finally tucked away his phone without calling, or even texting the boy.

 

Nagisa was helping Rei as he handed people snacks to enjoy, a blunt in between his index and middle fingers, smoking it ever so casually. After handing someone a small plate, Rei grabbed his wrist, pulling the blunt up to his lips, inhaling, and slowly exhaling- Nagisa weakened looking at his boyfriend stare at him so intensely.

 

Sousuke sensed the smallest bit of envy, until the elevator gave a small ding. He grabbed one of the blunts rolled as Nagisa ran to the elevator, yelling in excitement as more guests arrived.

 

"Haruka! Makoto!"

 

Half way between the intake, Sousuke's eyes widened, pulling the blunt away from his lips, looking towards the silver doors, and there he was. He didn't expect him to really come.

 

"I was really scared you guys wouldn't make it!!!"

 

Sousuke kept his gaze on Makoto, and when he finally turned his head to make his green orbs face teal ones, a surprised facial expression came to his face, Sousuke simply exhaling the smoke through his nostrils, face still serious.

 

"Go ahead and enjoy yourselves! Rin is sitting with Sousuke in the living room!" Haruka and Makoto nodded, Haruka going into a small sprint as always into Rin's arms. With a quick peck, he sat on his lap, Makoto simply standing in front of them.

 

"There's a spot right here."

 

"I don't want to take up your space-"

 

"It's fine, just sit down. Relax."

 

Makoto's eyes drifted down to the spot next to Sousuke, slowly making his way there, and sitting himself down, trying to keep himself together, keeping his arms and legs closely to his body so he wouldn't disturb Sousuke in any kind of way.

 

The room was filled with chatter and music, but the silence was thick between them. Rin made small talk with Makoto as Sousuke relaxed himself on the backrest of the couch, observing Makoto in the smallest of manners.

 

Nagisa noticed the two, and quickly called Makoto over to him, taking him to his closet.

 

"Is there something you need help with, Nagisa?" Makoto asked, Nagisa cutely shaking his head as he looked into one of the drawers in his big closet.

 

"Help me by taking this and putting it on!" Makoto was frightened when he saw a pair of tight leather booty shorts hit the floor,

 

_"He wants me to put that on?"_

 

Nagisa quickly turned around, a pink box with a symbol on the front, below it the title, "VERSACE, Crystal Noir."

 

"N-Nagisa.." Makoto knew the brand was very expensive, and was confused as to why he was giving him such a valuable perfume, and one that was for women!

 

"I just think it would fit you, even though it's for women... I think your boyfriend would like it too!" He gave him a small wink, Makoto's cheek turning red, "boyfriend?"

 

"The guy with the black hair and blueish eyes? If I were you I would have already been all over that di-" Makoto laughed before he could finish his sentence, face beet red.

"W-we aren't.. together.. haha.." Nagisa's facial expression turned into a shocked one. "Well you should be! You look so cute..." Nagisa said quietly, holding the perfume in his hands, and then taking out of the box, a smile re-appearing on his face. Makoto simply looked down at the colorful carpet, thoughts abusing the compliment of looking cute with the dark handsome man that sat in the living room.

 

"Put it on!" Makoto looked at the glass, beautifully made, and slowly taking it out of his hands, popping the top off. He sprayed it once, the scent lightly hitting his chest and neck, embracing his skin.

 

"It smells so good on you!" Nagisa beamed. "T-thank you Nagisa.." he went to give it back, but Nagisa stopped him, handing him the box.

 

"Keep it!" Makoto quickly wanted to give it back, he couldn't keep something this valuable, and he felt bad doing so. "Nagisa I can't this is expensive and I can't just-"

 

"I already have enough, Rei loves buying me different fragrances and I figured why not give you this one? It will surely gain the attraction of that hottie back there!"

 

Makoto rubbed the back of his neck, nervously laughing, as Nagisa led them back to the main living room. Taking his seat next to Sousuke who now had another blunt in his fingers. Makoto watched him as he smoked, observing his beautifully structured face as he slowly took hits, not being phased by a single one. Rin was quick to stick out his fingers and ask for the blunt, Sousuke handed it over, Rin taking in the smoke, and letting it out. Haruka, who was still sitting on Rin's lap, watched as his boyfriend try to make himself look cool and in charge. He quickly changed that when he plucked the blunt out of his hands, inhaling deep, and slowly blowing the smoke towards Rin's face, giggling when Rin coughed, laughing because his boyfriend was a tease.

 

Makoto and Sousuke just watched. Rin handed the blunt back to Sousuke, who quickly started smoking again because the frustration of not having that with the boy beside him made him want to snap.

 

"You want a hit?" Sousuke offered to the brunette, who was suddenly nervous. Haruka gave him a re-assuring look that told him to go on.

 

"I-I've never.." "Smoked cannabis?" Although Haruka smoked every now and then with Rin, he never told Makoto about it until now, when he showed him that he did.

 

"That's alright. Just take it in slow. That is, if you want to." Still holding it out to him, Makoto looked at Rin and Haruka, who were cuddling, and loving. Small kisses here and there. His jealousy growing slowly within him.

 

"O-okay." He grabbed the blunt from Sousuke's fingers, bringing it to those plump beautiful lips of his, and before he could inhale, a small bit of air from the AC brushed past Makoto, the scent of the freshly applied perfume invading Sousuke's nostrils, eyes widening when Makoto inhaled profoundly and gently. 

 

"Let it fill your lungs." Sousuke whispered. Makoto pulled the blunt away from his mouth, lips slightly puckering as smoke escaped- beginning to cough as the Marijuana slightly burned his throat.

 

Rin and Haruka did a little dumb cheer for him, as Sousuke pat him on the back, giving a slight rub, which Makoto had felt, making him blush.

 

Nagisa came out in the black booty shorts he threw on the carpet earlier, a tight black mesh top with black 7 inch platform shoes.

 

"Who ever has cash, gets a lap dance from me!" All of the men, and girls- began to pull out wallets, dollar bills and five dollar bills for service. Rei watched in the background, embarrassed.

 

Sousuke chuckled as he watched the petite blonde begin teasing everyone in the room, bills being slipped into the tight fabric that complimented his perky butt. When he looked over to Makoto, he was already in a daze, smoking Hookah without a mouth tip, hogging the hose.

 

_"Cute."_

 

Sousuke wanted to kiss him right then and there, but like always, he held back.

 

"How do you feel?" Sousuke's voice was gentle, and Makoto slowly turned his head, a shy smile appearing on that beautiful smooth face,

 

"I feel really good, Sousuke." He said happily.

 

The corner of Sousuke's mouth twitched, as the words echoed in his mind. He nodded his head, looking back to Nagisa who had money stuffed into his booty shorts, leaving back to where Rei was who escorted him off somewhere.

 

Rin being the devil he is, quickly took one of the empty beer bottles, and decided to be a teen again.

 

"Who's down?" Lifting it up sideways, everyone letting out confirmations and giggles as to where this could probably lead.

 

Sousuke quickly wanted out, and looked to Makoto who was still smiling softly, noticing a few guys looking at him with dangerous eyes. He just giggled.

 

_"Am I fucking jealous?"_

 

Sousuke's jaw tightened, and he inched into Makoto's ear, "Hey. Let's go for a walk."

 

 

 Makoto looked over to him, his smile fading away into a little confused expression,

 

_"Jesus Christ."_

 

"O-okay." He began to giggle again.

 

Makoto didn't understand anything. He just obeyed.

 

_"I feel good..."_

 

Since Makoto was completely new to the feeling, his mind and body completely relaxed, not tensing up, not getting nervous.

 

_"This is weird..."_

 

Makoto began giggling to himself again, not noticing that Sousuke was watching, enjoying that small giggle he let out every now and then.

 

Walking through the halls of the full floor condominium, seeing different living rooms and one where a couple was already plastered on the couch, kissing, and possibly preparing to get "to it".

 

As they quickly dismissed themselves, Sousuke found Makoto holding on to his arm, face a bit flushed from have a drink or two earlier. He simply gave a soft smile.

 

As they walked along, they discovered the third kitchen, and probably the last.

 

"Why so many houses.."

 

Sousuke chuckled at Makoto, who was probably confused with the fact that there were 3 entire living rooms, and plenty of bedrooms.

 

"It's a full floor condo, so it's bound t have extra living rooms, kitchens and bedrooms." Makoto looked at him, nodding his head and then following behind him again as they walked through the long halls of Nagisa and Rei's home. Walking by one of the rooms, they heard a loud thumping, heavy pants, and moans.

 

"R-Rei! You're s-so ah! R-uhn R-rough, AH!"

 

"What's the number one rule?" A loud thunk followed suit.

 

"No o-one can t-touch...m- AHH! M-ME!"

 

"Except who?"

 

"Except y-you R-REI!"

 

"And who broke that rule?"

 

"Ah, AHn, I did.. I broke the r-rule!"

 

"Hahaha, Nagisa, you're so beautiful. Don't you ever let anyone touch you like tonight again, do you understand me?"

 

"Y-yes! ah, aaH AH!"

 

Loud screams began to erupt from the room, Sousuke quickly leading a flushed Makoto away who was embarrassed to hear such sounds from his best friends.

 

"I didn't think Ryuugazaki was that kind of guy, haha." Makoto simply stayed quiet.

 

Finally coming to a stop, Sousuke stepped out into the balcony which had a stunning view of the ocean, the crescent moon shining above them.

 

******************** Again, the picture is day time but story takes place at night ********************

 

 

"It's so pretty..." Makoto whispered, turning to look at Sousuke who took kiwi flavored rolled joint out of his pocket, smoking it.

 

"Can I have some?" Sousuke looked down to Makoto who was showing puppy eyes,

 

_"Better fucking quit it before I take you right here."_

 

"Haha, one hit. That's it." He handed him the joint, watching him inhale happily and release the smoke, licking his lips and giggling again,

 

"It tastes good!"

 

Sousuke nodded as Makoto handed it back to him, taking it in his fingers, putting it in his mouth.

 

Makoto rested his head on Sousuke's shoulder, grabbing his arm, looking out in the distance, quiet, not nervous. Not scared. Not worried.

 

Music started playing in the overhead stereos and throughout the condominium, startling Makoto, slightly flinching, grabbing Sousuke a little tighter.

 

Sousuke looked over to Makoto, admiring him more, "Did you just flinch?"

 

"N-no!" Makoto said, embarrassed.

 

"Yes you did, haha."

 

"Don't be mean Sousuke!" Makoto pouted, rubbing his head into his shoulder.

 

After a while of enjoying the scenery and finishing the joint Sousuke had, they stepped back into the condo, making their way down again, this time Sousuke spotting an empty small living room with a hookah being unused.

 

_"Why the hell not."_

 

 

Makoto sat in the single black suede couch, Sousuke sitting in the middle in front of the table, looking over the variety of sheesha's to choose from.

 

"Watermelon or blueberry?" Sousuke held out the boxes, Makoto putting a finger on his lip cutely, and then sticking it out to make a decision.

 

"Blueberry." He said quietly, giggling when Sousuke softly smiled.

 

After loading the ceramic bowl, covering it with the silver lid, lighting the charcoal, he took out his mouth piece from earlier and popped it on, taking the first few intakes, thick cloudy smoke dancing away, Makoto looked in awe.

 

When Sousuke noticed, he motioned the hose in his direction, which Makoto slightly stood up and took in his hands, enjoying the taste when he started smoking. Hogging it unknowingly, Sousuke chuckled, taking out a small flask, drinking. 

 

The room was filled with music, and as the song slowly ended, it went quiet. Makoto began to look at Sousuke intensely, his heart rate beginning to increase, his sight becoming more hazy as the holographic laser projector began it's show, going with the music.

 

 _**"Getting in from the airport,_ _you're getting in from your study group, t_ _he only thing missing at this point, is bonafide chillin time with you,_

 

Sousuke kept his gaze forward, until he noticed Makoto put the Hookah down on the table,

 

_I can't stand the times when I'm alone at night and I feel your side of the bed and its cold..._

 

Their eyes connected. The music putting them both in a trance.

 

_I'm wide awake I don't know the time cause I'm too busy texting you on my phone..._

 

Makoto batted his long lashes, Sousuke's gaze burning into the green eyes before him.

 

_said,  I want you girl and I need your body right here, Won't you teleport to me?_

 

His eyes widened, as if Sousuke himself was reciting the lyrics, without saying a thing, calling him. Asking him.

 

_I want you girl, I need your body right here, Won't you teleport to me?_

 

Makoto's body got hot within seconds, his face becoming rosy. 

 

_I want you girl... right here, right here, won't you teleport to me?_

 

Makoto stood, slowly making his way to Sousuke's right side.

 

_I want you girl, right here, right here, won't you teleport to me baby?_

 

Sousuke's arms were stretched out along the backside of the couch, Makoto sitting a few inches beside him, turning to look up at him. Admiring him up close, thinking he  appeared like a Greek God.

 

Sousuke looked at him from the corner of his eye, watching him as he stared.

 

Makoto's body acted on its own, as it turned to rest his left hand on Sousuke's chest, Makoto's heart racing, his face innocent.

 

Sousuke finally looked at him, fully.

 

 _You, called, out to me through the light,_ _I know you must be close..._

 

Makoto's breath hitched when Sousuke placed his hand over his, pressing it down, letting him feel the pounding in his chest to show him that he was nervous too.

 

_The moment when I realize it's all in my mind, the moment I hate the most..._

 

Sousuke noticed Makoto pulling away.

 

 _Somebody help me_ ,

 

He grabbed his hand before he could fully put it by his side.

 

_Does anyone care?_

 

looking deep into those eyes,

 

_Can anyone hear me?_

 

his face inching closing into Makoto's, the brunette's eyes half lidded, mouth slightly open.

 

_Is there anyone there?_

 

His lips brushed against Sousuke's, Makoto inched back to look into his eyes,

 

 _A moment of loneliness and I can't close my eyes,_ _Without you by my side..._

 

They both closed the space in between them, kissing softly, desperately, as if tomorrow wouldn't come.

 

_I want you girl and I need your body right here, Won't you teleport to me?_

 

Sousuke began to lower himself over Makoto, grabbing a pillow to put under his head.

 

_I want you girl, I need your body right here, Won't you teleport to me?_

 

He pulled away, watching as Makoto's slightly pink lips parted taking in air, the lasers dancing across his features, his eyes closing and opening softly, his chest rising and lowering with each breath.

 

_I want you girl... right here, right here, won't you teleport to me?_

 

Makoto's hands traveled up his chest and around his strong neck, fingers sliding through the soft jet black hair, Sousuke lowered himself again, kissing him once, and the fully, giving a slight lick followed by a tug on his bottom lip, asking for permission before continuing. Makoto let out a whimper when Sousuke's legs accidentally brush in between his thighs, Sousuke seizing the opportunity and taking his mouth.

 

_I want you girl... right here, right here, won't you teleport to me baby?_

 

His moans were swallowed up by Sousuke, gasps and shudders grew whenever Sousuke began to explore his body with his hands, tongue tasting and ravishing his mouth, Makoto's eyes closed tight, his body feeling more sensitive due to being high. Sousuke nudged his knee up again feeling his erection, this time on purpose watching Makoto squirm and remove his mouth from his, moaning and opening his eyes, glazed and filled with sexual desire, lips now swollen and shiny.

 

"You alright?" Sousuke whispered in his ear after he kissed him on the cheek, wanting to make sure he was okay with this.

 

"uh-mmm!" Makoto clinged to Sousuke, still shaking, not being able to speak.

 

Sousuke wrapped an arm around Makoto's upper back, lifting him to sit him up, only to then take his legs into his strong fore arms, picking him up, wrapping his legs around his waist, in which Makoto slightly yelped, surprised with his strength, as he was almost as big as him.

 

Sousuke walked them to the room connected to the one they were just in, setting laying him down in the front of the bed, looking over his body, stomach slightly showing, shoulders a shuttering mess, and lips begging to be kissed again.

 

 

Sousuke took the black coat he was wearing and threw it on the blue couch behind him, kicked off his shoes, watching Makoto take his off too, the back of one hand covering his mouth, the other holding on the the blankets below him, slowly crawling back to rest his head on the pillows, nervous, scared almost- Sousuke saw the look in his eyes and crawled over him.

 

"Are you okay?" Sousuke slid the back of his fingers across Makoto's cheek, eyes going wide when tears began to show in Makoto's eyes.

 

"I don't want you to go."

 

Sousuke stayed silent.

 

"Please don't tell me no. Don't tell me you don't like.." Makoto's eyes closed, tears beginning to finally spill down those beautiful cheeks, Sousuke's heart imploding when they did.

 

"Hey hey hey..." Sousuke quickly pulled Makoto's gaze back to his, "Is that why you've been so distant? You think I'm going to reject you?"

 

Makoto shook, another tear rolling down, this time being wiped away by Sousuke's thumb.  Although he was high, these were his thoughts, thoughts he probably didn't speak to any one else, and Sousuke couldn't help but feel bad, because if he hadn't been under the influence of Marijuana, he probably would have not spoken a word of these thoughts, and maybe he wasn't supposed to be hearing them.

 

"You're crazy, Tachibana. I'm not leaving you after tonight. I'm not leaving in the morning. I'll be here." He looked into those glossy green gems for the hundredth time that night, Makoto finally whispering what Sousuke wanted to hear from the day they met.

 

"Sousuke..." When Makoto placed his hand on Sousuke's cheek, he grabbed it, keeping it there, listening to him whisper away, "I-I like you."

 

Sousuke's eyes were strong, the corners of his mouth moving lightly towards Makoto's forehead, kissing it gently.

 

"I like you too, Tachibana."

 

and not even seconds later, the red shirt that fit snug on him was unbuttoned and discarded, body shivering with the cold that brushed against his upper body, pink nubs rising.

 

Sousuke looked down as if he were about have a feast, mouth lowering to his right nipple, licking it, before the warmth of his mouth fully covered it.

 

Makoto grabbed on the white cotton shirt that complimented his entire torso, letting out a mewl when Sousuke began to tease him, his pants already becoming painfully tight. He softly grabbed his hair with one hand, covering his mouth with the other.

 

"S-Sousuke!" He lifted his head up, nipple shiny with his saliva, looking up at him in a questioning manner, "Hm?"

 

Makoto stayed quiet for a second, his arousal strong, still not believing that the man he never thought would like him on top of him, undressing him. Kissing him.

 

"What if someone comes in?" Sousuke raised a brow, chuckling afterwards. "There's at least 6 bedrooms in the entire condo, and even if someone did, they'd get the idea."

 

Makoto watched as Sousuke's eyes grew dark, not knowing if he should be scared or excited, surprised when their lips met again, mouths opening, tongues dancing together.

 

"Haa!" Makoto pulled his mouth away, a string of saliva still connecting them, the room beginning to spin when he felt Sousuke's big hand rub over his cock.

 

"You want me to touch you more?"

 

Makoto shivered, arms clinging to his back, hands going down to lift up his shirt, still too shy to fully take it off. When Sousuke noticed, he sat up, looking at Makoto as he slowly lifted his arms, grabbing the back of his shirt, pulling up slowly, eyes teasing him as his torso was revealed to the boy underneath him, hair being ruffled when the collar of his shirt went over his head, the shirt now slowly sliding down his big biceps, then his long toned fore arms. Makoto reached up to grab it, but Sousuke lifted his arms up,

 

"Ah ah!" He smiled teasingly when Makoto whimpered, pleading to take it off of him. After throwing it to the side, he moved his lips next to his ear, which had turned red, and whispered,

 

"I would have rather had you dancing in 7 inch heels, tight, black booty shorts..."

 

Makoto's breath was unsteady, shaking as he heard these words. Sousuke kissed his neck, nose sliding down, stopping when the scent of Versace had fully engulfed his nostrils.

 

"This smells so fucking good on you..."

 

Sousuke kissed all over his chest, making his way back up to his neck, beginning to kiss and suck, grinning when Makoto's chest inhaled rapidly, knowing he found a good spot. Makoto's fingers rubbed Sousuke's back unknowingly, making Sousuke moan into his neck. As his hands moved their way down to Makoto's pants, Sousuke bit and sucked roughly before he would descend to lower areas of his body, satisfied when he saw it turning a beautiful red and purple.

 

After unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, he slid them down his soft toned legs, throwing it somewhere across the room. He took his lips and slid it across his length, still covered with the fabric of his boxer briefs. Kissing the tip, Makoto let out a shaky breath making its way out from his mouth,

 

"P-please.."

 

Sousuke loved how he begged.

 

"Please what?"

 

"Please... m-make me..cum.."

 

Sousuke slowly smirked, Makoto now in complete lust. He hooked his index fingers around the waist band of Makoto's boxer briefs, pulling them in a downward motion, the two men still looking at each other, eyes not separating.

 

After the boxer briefs made it to his thighs, his member sprung up, already leaking from the tip, throbbing- Sousuke put his eyes on his cock, slowly wrapping his fingers around it, giving Makoto a questioning look, making sure he was still alright with this. When Makoto nodded, He lowered his head, kissing the tip a few times, tongue finally reaching out to lick the head.

 

"A-ahn!" Makoto couldn't help it, with his body in this position, he couldn't restrain himself from moaning loudly, Sousuke not minding.

 

He pulled the boxer briefs all the way off, Sousuke wrapping his soft thighs around his head. Pillows had been scattered around them, Makoto clutching them in his hands. Sousuke began to pump his cock with his hand, grabbing Makoto's thigh, sucking and nibbling, making sure to leave love bites there too. When he felt the blood rushing down to his manhood, he took the hand that wasn't pumping and went to unbutton his pants, pulling down his boxer briefs so his dick wouldn't feel too much restraint, giving it some pumps before returning his full attention to Makoto, who was nearing the edge.

 

"F-feels so good S-Sousuke! Mhhm!" Sousuke put his length in his mouth again, this time lowering all the way down to his base humming as the tip of his cock began hitting the back of his throat, Makoto's knuckles turning white as he held on to sheets and pillows, his eyes closing,  chest heaving as climax crept his way into his body. After about a few seconds of deep throating, he arched his back, body shivering violently, his juices beginning to spill into the back of Sousuke's throat.

 

"S-SOUSUKE!"

 

He swallowed every last drop, licking his lips when he finally took him out of his mouth, smiling when he saw Makoto weak and sensitive, but when Makoto looked down at Sousuke, he grew worried.

 

"Sousuke.. I.. I want to make you feel good..." Sousuke looked down, and noticed his dick still out, straining for attention and caring.

 

When Makoto began to sit up to get on his knees and hands to take him in his mouth, Sousuke pulled back,

 

"It's alright, it's alright.." Makoto gave him those eyes again, bringing his hands up to rub Sousuke's broad chest, "Please let me make you feel good..." Wrapping his arms around his neck, Sousuke wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him in, nose at the crook of his neck, breathing in his sent, kissing him there.

 

"Okay." Sousuke whispered, but before Makoto could lower himself down, Sousuke came up with a better idea.

 

"Your mouth is too beautiful for that. I want to try something else." Makoto was confused, but when he shifted to bring the covers down, his eyes widened, a bit frightened, back lying on the soft white fabric, taking his legs and spreading them, Sousuke freezing after taking off his undergarments noticing his position.

 

"Oh baby no," He hushed him when he whimpered thinking that he wanted to do it. "That's not what I had in mind... come, sit up."

 

Switching their positions, Sousuke now sat in the middle of the bed with Makoto in his lap, one arm wrapped around his shoulder, looking up as Makoto looked down on him, low gasps escaping his lips. As he took Makoto's hand, he lowered it towards their members, assisting him in getting them off, sloppily kissing each other as they pleasured each other, Sousuke loving the sight in front of him, the lasers still dancing across their naked bodies. "I.. I'm getting close..." Sousuke grunted. "M-me too..!" Continuing their kisses, Makoto threw his head back, green lasers becoming blurry all around him, Sousuke following suit, sucking and burying his teeth into Makoto's chest, a bruise surely to appear in the morning.

 

Makoto went limp in his arms, panting softly.

 

Sousuke held on to him with one arm, grabbing the covers with the other, bringing it up and over them, covering them from the cold air. He breathed in the strawberry scent from his hair, rubbing his back as Makoto relaxed himself. After a minute of recovery, Makoto looked up at Sousuke, who returned his gaze. He inched up, kissing him, the kiss slow and soft, hands on his chest, strong arms holding him in place. Pulling away and inching back again, not stopping until Makoto fell asleep on Sousuke's chest.

 

 _Teleport to me...._ _Right here_.... _Won't you teleport to me baby..."_

 

 

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ To Be Continued _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't know what a holographic laser projector is, here is an image-  
> http://www.stumpsparty.com/images/itm_img/11PLGTHLS.jpg
> 
> And yes, The Canyon Ranch Hotel and Spa is a real place! Next chapter will take place in the morning, what will happen!? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!!! :3


	8. Let Me In.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter, as I looveed writing it. There will be more song themed chapters in the future while I hope you guys will also enjoy! Thank you to those who gave kudos, and left comments! If there is anything you wish to ask/comment regarding this fic, go ahead and comment below or send me a msg/ask to my blog on tumblr - universalcryptic ! It really gives me motivation!!! Sorry for any grammar errors in advance! This chapter obviously takes place the morning after! Enjoy!! <3 <3 <3

_Sousuke held on to him with one arm, grabbing the covers with the other, bringing it up and over them, covering them from the cold air. He breathed in the strawberry scent from his hair, rubbing his back as Makoto relaxed himself. After a minute of recovery, Makoto looked up at Sousuke, who returned his gaze. He inched up, kissing him, the kiss slow and soft, hands on his chest, strong arms holding him in place. Pulling away and inching back again, not stopping until Makoto fell asleep on Sousuke's chest._

_Teleport to me.... Right here.... Won't you teleport to me baby..."_

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

Nagisa and Haruka woke up early the next morning, Haruka in a big sweater, and sweatpants Rei let him borrow, Nagisa simply in soft booty shorts and a white baggy shirt. They walked around the condominium, looking to see where any messes had been maid so the hotel service could come and clean, replace sheets later on in the day. A few people had already taken their leave, the condominium pretty much empty again. Making their way to next room, they talked about breakfast, where to eat or if they should just ask Rei. Finally arriving, the slowly crept through the door into living room, seeing two pairs of feet, Nagisa gigging and Haruka shushing him, a smiling tugging at his lips, curious to see who it is as well.

 

Both slowly looking around the corner, they quickly pulled back snorting and giggling when they saw their best friend half naked next to Sousuke, one leg wrapped around the others, a hand resting on the bigger mans chest, snuggled up as if he was stuck to him.

 

They covered their mouths, looking at each other and high fiving each other quietly, quickly tip toeing away when they heard Makoto make a small sound, deciding they would let them wake up on their own.

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

His mind slowly woke, eyes fluttering open, vision a bit blurry.

 

 _"It feels so warm..."_ When he noticed he was snuggling up closer to someone, his vision became clear.

 

Eyes wide, he looked up at a resting Sousuke, lips slightly parted, eyebrows furrowed just the tiniest bit, the softest skin imaginable on his body.

 

When the sensation of his skin came to him, feeling he had nothing on, his mind spiraled out of control, thoughts running a race in his head.

 

His body beginning to shake, he slowly began to peel himself away, shuttering breaths escaping his lips, gasping a bit.

 

He didn't know what to think. Making his way to sit up, beginning to turn his back to the raven haired man, he  felt a strong hand grab his fore arm. He quickly turned around, looking at dark teal eyes.

 

"I'm.. so... s-sor-"

 

"Don't you fucking say it."

 

Sousuke snapped, his voice deep and husky, booming lowly when he spoke.

 

"I'm the one who is at fault here. I seized you in the moment, you not being sober."

 

Slowly, a few memories from last nights events flooded his mind, alot of them still blurred.

 

He covered his mouth, remember how he smoked. How he drank. How he felt, remembering tiny bits of when they pleasured each other.

 

"We didn't go all the way. You may not want to talk to me anymore, but.. I should tell you that you did tell me how you've been feeling through hidden thoughts. I may have not been the right person to hear it, but I did."

 

 _What? What thoughts?_ His eyes widened, feeling they would pop out if he opened them any more.

 

"If these thoughts are true.. I don't want to let you go, and really, I am very sorry."

 

Sousuke's eyes were sincere, and he slowly sat himself up, sheets traveling down his beautiful upper body.

 

Grabbing the hand that was covering Makoto's mouth, he  brought it to his lips, kissing his knuckles as he did.

 

There was a thickness between them that made them both uncomfortable. The room seemed to be spinning to Makoto, everything speeding out of control, thoughts unmanageable, until finally it seemed like everything stopped when he opened his mouth to speak, nothing coming out, until finally he let it out.

 

"Can we.. take it.. slow?"

 

Sousuke's eyes looked up, looking at the brunette's flushed face.

 

  
"Yes, of course, but..."

 

Makoto stayed quiet waiting for him to finish, wondering what would follow.

 

"I want you to try... not to be so insecure. I want to get to know who you are, I like you. I really do, and I'm hoping you do too."

 

Makoto remembered when he laid on his back, Sousuke hovering over him, confessing his feelings for him. Letting out those thoughts he thought he could kept hidden so well.

 

"O-okay.."

 

Sousuke smiled with a relaxed face, looking at him for a bit.

 

"aahh....I'm going to shower... I suggest you do too." He rubbed his fingers with a thumb before pulling away, making his way to the other side of the bed, not bothering to put anything on, but get the clothes that belonged to him that currently rested on the floor, Makoto looking away when he faced him full on. When Sousuke turned his back, he smiled, feeling eyes penetrate his back, no shirt. No undergarments.

 

Closing the door behind him, Makoto's face reddened when he saw his problem down south. He sighed feeling hot, remembering the small bits of the previous nights, getting himself off before Sousuke would come back into the room, covering himself with the blankets, looking to the side where Sousuke once slept, his fingers roaming over the sheets, his cologne still lingering there.

 

"You can shower now," Sousuke said as he made his way out, looking at Makoto who was cuddled up in white blankets, nose and eyes barely showing above the blanket. Sousuke on the other hand, a towel hanging from his hips, clinging ever so lightly, looking as if it was about to fall.

 

They scanned each other for a good second, Sousuke's face showing the tiniest blush. He began picking up his clothes, looking at Makoto watch him from the bed, still flustered.

 

"I'm assuming you enjoy to watch?"

 

Makoto quickly snapped out of his daze, pulling himself up and crawling backwards a little too quickly falling back on the floor, hitting his head on the nightstand on his way down.

 

"Oh shit"

  
Sousuke did a little sprint to his side, freezing  when he saw Makoto sniffling, like a big baby, blankets wrapped around his body, some of his skin exposed. He bent down on a knee, extending his hand.  Makoto went to grab it, pulling back, and then slowly slipping his hand into the bigger one.

 

He didn't get up though.

 

Although his shyness still thrived within him, last nights activities started a small fire within him.

 

Sousuke stared at him, inching his way down, hands now on both sides of his head, faces inches apart.

 

"I thought you wanted to take it slow..?"

 

Makoto stared at his lips. The smallest things began to change, and it scared him.

 

"Just... a kiss?"

 

_He's going to drive me fucking insane._

 

His neck extended down, lips slowly curving into each other, Makoto's heart feeling like it would pop out of his chest any moment.

 

 His body fitting perfectly against Makoto's.

 

He couldn't believe this was real, he couldn't believe that this man had put himself in a position of pleasuring him, touching him in ways he only imagined, and kissing him so gently, sending a wave of electricity through every inch of his body. Makoto couldn't believe any of it.

 

With their lips moving across each other slowly, they parted, lips acting as if they never wanted to separate, eyes looking at one another, the silence thick between them.

 

"You can't tease me like this." Sousuke whispered low, Makoto's body getting goosebumps, a shuttering breath escaping his lungs.

 

 _Teasing?_ Makoto didn't believe he could tease anyone.

 

"Let's go on real dates... and then we'll see where we end up." He kissed his cheek, helping him get up, making sure the blankets were still wrapped around him.

 

 After he helped him collecting his clothes and went to shower, Sousuke began to dress himself, Rin slightly knocking on the door, walking in on Sousuke lifting up his black jeans, rolling his eyes when he saw that dumb grin of his again.

 

"So how far did you go?"

 

"Straight to the point huh?"

 

"Pretty much." Rin shrugged, a sly smile plastered on his face.

 

"Not all the way. That's all I'm telling you."

 

Rin groaned, flopping on the bed.

 

"I don't think you'd want to be on that bed."

 

Rin stopped, and quickly got up, remembering that frisky situations took place on the mattress.

 

"Just come out when you're ready, Rei's making breakfast." and with that, he left.

 

After dressing himself, he looked in the mirror, combing his hair with his fingers. Makoto came out, dressed, hair a bit damp, still collecting droplets of water with one of the clean towels in the bathroom.

 

"Breakfast is being made." Makoto looked up at him, simply shaking his head when he turned around to look at him. Sousuke went ahead, opening the door, waiting for Makoto to lead on.

 

This time, not starting at his butt, but instead, over head. Taking it slow, just as promised.

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

 

Setting all kinds of delicious options of breakfast to choose from on the table and Nagisa handing out plates, Makoto and Sousuke opened the sliding glass door to step out on to the balcony.

 

"Good Morning you two! I hope you enjoyed the party last night," Nagisa shot a quick wink in Makoto's direction, the boy fidgeting in his place when he did. "go ahead and eat to your hearts content."

 

They both nodded, Makoto getting two plates, handing one to Sousuke, who sat down on the couch.

 

Haruka and Rin came out last, Haruka looking sleepy from the nap he took after touring the condominium with Nagisa.

 

"Good morning beautiful!" Nagisa said the second time, for Haruka at least.

 

 After everyone got situated, they began eating their breakfast, conversations going, but of course, silence remained between Sousuke and Makoto. Haruka eyed them, confused. He began to whisper is Nagisa's ear, Makoto noticing. 

 

 After eating, Rin and Rei cleaned up, Sousuke excusing himself to the bathroom.

 

Before Makoto could help in cleaning, Nagisa and Haruka dragged him away back into the condo.

 

"We're having a sleepover Tuesday. You have off then right?" Haruka asked randomly. Makoto was confused, and Nagisa giggled as he always did, "Rin said we could stay at his place since he will be out all day working with Sousuke!" Makoto looked at them both, wondering what this was all of a sudden.

 

"Y-yeah, sure!" 

 

"Yay!" Nagisa waddled back to the balcony, as Haruka stopped Makoto before he could follow along.

 

"We're going to be talking about that."

 

_That?_

 

It seemed like it had never happened, but the thoughts came rushing back.

 

"Oh. Okay..."

 

Haruka gave him a pat on the back, before walking back to the balcony as well. Makoto stood in place, thinking.

 

_How can I talk about that? I don't know how I could-_

 

"Everything alright?"

 

slightly jumping, he spun around, placing his hand on his chest, laughing nervously as Sousuke approached him.

 

"Yes, everything is fine!"

 

"I'm here if you need someone to talk to."

 

He looked at him with a serious yet welcoming face. He loved it.

 

"Thanks, Sousuke."

 

A faint whisper, which Sousuke adored. So mellow, so shy.

 

"Let's talk with the others before we part ways."

 

Makoto nodded, again, being given the lead.

 

After all conversing for a bit, they began to say their goodbyes, everyone taking their leave for the day. Haruka dropped Makoto off at his apartment, reminding him of the plans they made for the Tuesday coming.

 

He plopped down on his couch, laying down, and thinking what would happen Tuesday. He grabbed his phone, scrolling through his and Sousuke's texts, simple conversations.

 

He began to type.

 

_"Thank you for letting me know I can speak to you when I need to."_

 

no.

 

_"Thanks for giving me company-"_

 

He erased every thought he typed, not being satisfied. Rolling over on his side, he shut his eyes, and drifted into a nap, thoughts clouded with one man, and one man only.

 

 

_~~~ To Be Continued ~~~~_

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter everyone!!! I promise the next one will be better! Remember to comment and/or send me a message/ask on Tumblr - universalcryptic !


	9. Boys Night In.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! hopefully this chapter will make up for the last chapters shortness TuT Thank you to those who commented, if you wish to tell/ask me anything regarding the fic, you can simply comment below or leave a message/ask on my blog on tumblr - universalcryptic ! It really motivates me c: I am very excited for this chapter, and I hope you all like it! So with that being said, enjoy the boys sleepover at Rin's place + the surprise!!! The song in the beginning is Donatella by Lady Gaga from her album ARTPOP! Nagisa really likes that song cx Second song is Animals by Maroon 5. Music starts at ** Sorry for any spelling/grammatical errors in advance!!!

_Haruka dropped Makoto off at his apartment, reminding him of the plans they made for the Tuesday coming._

_He plopped down on his couch, laying down, and thinking what would happen Tuesday. He grabbed his phone, scrolling through his and Sousuke's texts, simple conversations._

_He began to type._

_"Thank you for letting me know I can speak to you when I need to."_

_no._

_"Thanks for giving me company-"_

_He erased every thought he typed, not being satisfied. Rolling over on his side, he shut his eyes, and drifted into a nap, thoughts clouded with one man, and one man only._

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

Makoto packed his duffel bag with a change of clothes, his pajamas, and his tooth brush for that night he would be spending with his friends.

 

Walking to his fridge to get some sweet teas he wanted to get rid of and putting it in a separate little box with some snacks running to his living room when he heard his phone ring.

 

"Hello?"

 

"We're outside."

 

Makoto quickly put on his shoes, grabbing everything he needed and turning the lights off on his way out, locking it before he turned to see Nagisa roll down his window and sticking his little head out,

 

"Get in loser we're going shopping!"

 

Makoto made a funny face at his friend, remembering the quote from the chick flick, jogging over to the vehicle.

 

 "Sorry I took long!" Makoto said as he put his stuff alongside him.

 

"You're fine, but Nagisa's telling the truth about us going shopping."

 

"Oh, what mall are we going to?" He looked at them curiously, only starting to have regrets on asking when he saw Nagisa and Haruka give each other devilish looks,

 

"We aren't. Me and Haruka want to go to one of our favorite shops. Maybe we'll find something for you there." Nagisa gave him a small wink, Makoto slouched the tiniest bit in his seat while buckling up, startled when the music from the CD Nagisa put in blasted in their car,

 

_"DONATELLA! I'M SMOKIN' EM ON FULL TANK OF GAS, MI-MI-BELLA, I'M A RICH BITCH I'M THE UPPER CLASS! ALL OF THE DAY, I'M THE PEARL OF YOUR OYSTER I'M A BABE, I SMOKE MARLBORO REDS AND DRINK CHAMPAGNE!"_

Makoto smiled at Nagisa's hyperness, loving how it never left his personality, he was always open and carefree. He looked over to Haruka, who was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel mouthing the words, soon they all were. Makoto liked many types of music, and an artist he really enjoyed was Lady Gaga.

 

After some time of driving and Haruka cursing at idiotic drivers, they arrived to their destination - Makoto stepped out and walked behind his friends, and when he actually saw what was inside the store, he quickly spoke up, mumbling.

 

"Uh can I just wait in the car? Really you guys-" "Nope! We're gonna shop!" Nagisa and Haruka basically tugged and pulled him along, forcing him into the adult shop that was Miami Vice.

 

Stepping in, Makoto took in all of the surroundings, the world seeming to become smaller and closer around him. For a second he denied the thought he took interest in gay porn videos and toys that could pleasure many into oblivion- and he kept denying it.

 

 _You're so disgusting_ _. Pervert._

 

"Makoto! See anything you like?" Nagisa was excited, and even more excited since this store was one of his many favorites, mainly for clothes he would wear at work, sometimes clothes he only wore behind closed doors in privacy, and also for toys he would love having used on him, and vice versa.

 

"Uh, not.. really?" Nagisa gave him a pout, beginning to look around, and if he had dog ears, you would have seen them perk up just as his body did when he saw something of interest, dragging Makoto along, both not even noticing that Haruka had wandered off- but was observing every now and then in the small amount of distance in the shop.

 

"I've always wanted one of these!!!" Nagisa grabbed the boxed vibrating dildo, sparkly purple. Makoto wanted to crawl away, far far away, because he too, always wanted one of those- but never had the courage to buy it.

 

"I'm getting this shit. Oh! Look at that!" It was like a candy shop for Nagisa. Left and right, spotting toys and lingerie, bonding equipment and lubricants.

 

Makoto eyed a piece of clothing, not noticing Nagisa was staring at him as he goggled the sheer crotchless thigh-high laced garter belt pantyhose.

 

Walking over to his side, he looked through the boxes, finding Makoto's size and plucking it away, adding it to his little shopping bag, smiling at Makoto.

 

"I didn't know you liked wearing pantyhose Makoto. Maybe you'll surprise Mr.Yamazaki in your next.. adventures together." Makoto quickly urged him to put it back over and over, but failed once they were walking to the check out counter, noticing Haruka had finished doing some shopping himself, and when he noticed them walking his way, he quickly spoke-

  
"I'll meet you guys in the car." and with that, he quickly walked out of the store and to the car.

 

They looked at each other for a second, wondering what could have gotten him rushing out of the shop.

 

"He probably bought himself some stuff, maybe something for Rin. Who knows... I'm going to end up asking tonight anyway!" He giggled, Makoto's faced flushed. The thought of his ex-crush pleasuring himself made him jealous of Rin, since he was the only one to see Haruka like that. His mind went into a gloomy state, Nagisa noticing.

 

"Hey... is everything okay?" He placed his hands on his arm, a concerned look taking over his features.

 

"Yeah! I'm alright.. just spaced out there for a bit." Nagisa smiled faintly, and then got cheered up once all of what he bought was put in bags, receipt handed to him happily by the overly cheery girl. 

 

"Here, this bag is for you!" Nagisa shoved the small bag in his hands, making sure to tell him to wait until they go back to Rin's apartment to open it, Makoto's curiosity growing.

 

 On the way back, they listened to the rest of ARTPOP, all enjoying the music, Makoto's eyes still on the bag,  not peeking and keeping his promise.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

__

 

 

Arriving back to the Fontainebleau, Haruka led them to the main bedroom which had a king sized bed they would all be sharing that night.

 

"The sheets are clean, just so you know." A small blush rose on Haruka's face, Nagisa starting to laugh, Makoto blushing as well.

 

"What a slut!" Nagisa giggled, Makoto's face becoming fully flushed at the comment, "Says you." Haruka laughed back at the stripper.

 

After setting their stuff down, Makoto was about to change, until Haruka stopped him.

 

"We're going clubbing tonight- and we're NOT getting shit-faced. That means you, Nagisa."

 

"Awwww WHYYY THOUGH?"

 

Haruka shook his head at the groans coming from the restroom while a very small smile appeared on his face. "You probably didn't bring anything to wear."

 

"I didn't..."

 

"Aaand that is why you're going to ask Sousuke for something to borrow!" Nagisa skipped out of the restroom making his way to Makoto and Haruka.

 

Makoto stayed still, nerves slowly working their way to shaking his body, not ready to see Sousuke after this past weekend.

 

"I can call a taxi to my place, Sousuke has already done and given-"

 

"Nope.  Go on. I already texted him."

 

"Texted him?" Makoto almost wanted to despise himself for feeling the smallest bit of envy course through his entire body.

 

"Yeah, Rin gave it to me just in case anything happened. That's all."

 

"So go to the lobby, he'll meet you there!" Nagisa and Haruka Proceeded to shoo him out of the penthouse and into the elevator with an extra key to come back up. Fiddling with his phone, he texted him.

 

_"I'm so sorry."_

 

When the elevator came to a stop, he pulled out his phone that had vibrated right before the doors opened,

 

_"You really need to stop being sorry for nothing. Besides, I like seeing you in my clothes."_

 

As he began walking out, his legs trembled, face warm, until he ran into a firm chest.

 

"Oh I'm so so-"

 

His eyes widened when he saw that beautiful man in front of him again, still nervous. Memories rushing back.

 

"You're what?" Sousuke said, an eyebrow raising up at his incomplete sentence, one he particularly was tired of hearing- one he didn't want to hear escape his beautiful lips.

 

"N-nothing.." Sousuke kept a straight face, hugging him. Makoto's arms stuck out slightly, awkwardly- slowly going up to hug him back.

 

"Let's go to upstairs shall we." Nodding his head, they walked back to the elevator making their way up to Sousuke's penthouse.

 

"Weren't you supposed to work today?" Makoto asked him worriedly,

 

"Rin called me this morning telling me I could go if I wanted to, telling me he had stuff going at a good pace, but since our headquarters are usually open 24 hours, I'll probably go in late to see how far we've gotten."

 

"Oh, well that's good.. I was hoping we didn't pull you from anything important."

 

Sousuke shook his head, assuring him it was no trouble, the rest of the ride up quiet.

 

After looking through clothes that would possibly fit Makoto, he pulled out set of clothes, handing them to him.

 

"Try it on."

 

Makoto obeyed, making his way to the restroom to dress himself.

 

Looking in the mirror, he observed his appearance in his clothes, his scent still clinging to soft fabric of the Navy blue shirt, black jeans snug on his legs.

 

"Looks good on you." Makoto, again flinched, spinning around to see him leaning against the door frame, watching him.

 

"Sorry for scaring you."

 

"It's alright."

 

He stepped inside, putting the toilet seat down, and taking a seat.

 

"So where are you guys headed? If you don't mind me asking."

 

"Ah.. I'm not sure." Sousuke raised an eyebrow at him again.

 

An urge within Makoto sprouted, goosebumps covering the majority of his body.

 

"You should go..." Makoto said quickly, surprised the words even came out, nervous because he didn't know if his friends would mind inviting someone without telling them first.

 

"Once I find out where we're going.... t-that is if you even want to go."

 

Sousuke got up, smiling lightly, walking to his side, and turning him to face him, his face close to Makoto's.

 

"Do you want me to go?" His voice was beautiful, his cologne intoxicating, he was beautiful.

 

"I.. y-yes..." Their faces inched closer, both craving to feel and taste each others lips again, until his phone began to ring.

 

"Uhm, excuse me." Makoto went to answer his phone, Sousuke letting out a small sigh.

 

Makoto walked around in the bedroom for a minute or two, Sousuke sitting on the couch in his bedroom, watching him as he spoke, listening to him as he said goodbye.

 

"We're going to SET, if you want to go."

 

Sousuke nodded, getting up and making his way to his closet.

 

"I'll go. You should change out of those clothes and wait to wear them until later on when you're all getting ready, and you should go ahead and make your way back to Rin's room, I'll see you later on tonight."

 

As he looked through his clothes, he felt warm arms wrap up and over his chest, head on the back of his shoulder.

 

Sousuke simply placed his big ones over the brunettes, and breathed in, chest rising and slowly lowering as he breathed out.

 

Makoto said goodbye, making his way to the elevator, putting the card key into the penthouse slot that belonged to Rin, heart beating fast as the elevator made it's way to its destination.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As they prepared themselves for the night out, Makoto spoke up over the music Nagisa had put on Rin's music player, which had speakers wired through the entire penthouse.

 

"Hey, I invited Sousuke, is that alright?"

 

Haruka looked at him surprised, "YOU invited him?" 

 

"Y-yeah.." He was afraid of him saying it wasn't okay, afraid that he would have to call Sousuke and tell-"

 

"oh my god, finally!"

 

"What?" Makoto was shocked at his response, _finally_?

 

"Yes, you rarely ask anyone if they want to go out, as much as Iove hanging out with you, I always wanted you to gain the confidence you needed to ask someone out on your own.. and you finally did."

 

He looked at him, and suddenly began to think, this wasn't because of him, it was because of Sousuke. No one had made him feel the way Sousuke did, his confidence didn't come from him, but it came from that man. Sousuke.

 

 

 "Yeah.. I just.. I really wanted to hang out with him more.."

 

"We're still going to talk about what happened this past weekend at Nagisa's party, don't think I forgot." Makoto internally shook, not really wanting to discuss the activities that happed between the two.

 

"You ready?" Haruka fixed his hair to it's original styled form, putting on a light cologne as he asked him.

 

"Yeah, let me go ask Nagisa."

 

As he made his way to the living room, he saw Nagisa smoking a cigarette.

 

"Hey you should take that outside," Makoto said nervously. "Haruka said it was fine, Rin smokes in here sometimes, just mostly outside."

 

Makoto stayed quiet for a moment, looking at him as he did little dances to the music that was playing.

 

"You ready to go?" Nagisa looked at him, putting out the cigarette in the ash tray. "Hell yeah! You guys take forever to get ready!!!"

 

Makoto rolled his eyes, laughing a bit. After telling Haruka, they made their way to the front of the hotel, calling for a cab that would be taking them to SET.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

 After showing their ID's to the bouncers, the music began to get louder on their way into the club, the floor rumbling with each beat of the music. They sat at one of the bars, asking for fruity drinks. Makoto looked around, already beginning to wonder if he would actually come.

 

Nagisa slid his drink over, tapping him on the shoulder motioning to him that his drink had arrived.

 

"Sorry I don't take drinks from strangers." Makoto smiled childishly, Nagisa punched him in the shoulder softly, giggling too, "I'm sorry, it was hard to resist with such a handsome man like you-" they laughed at each other, Makoto taking a sip, listening to music and watching people dance.

 

Time had passed as they chatted, and Sousuke had yet to show up. Makoto felt his mood begin to falter, but convinced himself something came up, and maybe he couldn't make it. Remembering what he said,

 

_"I want you to try... not to be so insecure."_

 

He stood up, drink in hand, head sticking in between Haruka and Nagisa, "I'm going to go dance."

 

Haruka and Nagisa looked at each other with wide eyes, nodding their heads at him, proud of his growing independence, slowly, but surely.

 

Making his way through the crowd of people, his nerves began to rise, but the booming of the music began to calm them down, over taking them, the shaking in his body becoming small, almost not even noticeable. He began to slowly move, the music moving him in ways he didn't think it could ever move him, wondering how Sousuke could be the one to give him this much strength in himself, and how he didn't care that it was false confidence, because it wasn't his. His eyes closed, drinking what was left of his drink, putting the cup on a near by table, his arms joining his body in fluid movements- not noticing how many had their eyes on him, how many watched him so intensely.

 

Opening his eyes slowly, he saw him walk in, dressed in black, thin button up shirt that hugged his body so lovingly, outlining his perfect body, jeans tight around his legs. Although it wasn't his usual professional attire, he loved how he looked, and when the next song began, Sousuke began to make his way towards him, noticing only him, and no one else. As if the whole club was empty, and the lights shined on only him.

 

 

** _Baby I'm preying on you tonight, hunt you down eat you alive, just like animals, animals, like animals,_

 

Makoto's breath hitched, his dancing continuing, body moving beautifully, Sousuke observed carefully, still making his way down.

 

_Maybe you think that you can hide, I can smell your scent for miles- just like animals, animals, like animals.._

 

He wasn't prepared to have him so up close- everything was personal now.

  
  
_So what you trying to do to me, i_ _t's like we can't stop we're enemies_ \- _b_ _ut we get along when I'm inside you_ ,

 

His body moved on it's own, turning his back against Sousuke, brushing up towards him, the large hands that rested in Sousuke's pockets now made their way to rest on his hips.

 

 _You're like a drug that's killing me,_ _I cut you out entirely_ , _But I get so high when I'm inside you_..

 

Makoto relaxed into his hold, breath still uneasy, gasping when his hands began to slide down his thighs.

 

 _Yeah you can start over you can run free, y_ _ou can find other fish in the sea_ , _you can pretend it's meant to be, b_ _ut you can't stay away from me_ ,

 

 his hands roamed close to his sensitive areas, teasing him, looking down at his face as Makoto brought up an arm to put his hand on Sousuke's neck, lips brushed against the neck of the younger man.

 

 _I can still hear you making that sound, t_ _aking me down rolling on the ground, y_ _ou can pretend that it was me, b_ _ut no- Oh_

 

Sousuke grounded his hips into Makoto's backside, Makoto arching his back away from him, head falling back unto Sousuke's broad shoulder.

 

 _Baby, I'm preying on you tonight, h_ _unt you down eat you alive_ , _just like animals, a_ _nimals, l_ _ike animals,_

 

Nobody cared, they didn't care, their bodies were like magnets that couldn't be separated, attracting each other with an unbreakable force.

 

 _Maybe you think that you can hide,_ _I can smell your scent for miles, j_ _ust like animals, a_ _nimals, l_ _ike animals..._

 

everything became serious between the two, Makoto still trying to accept that this was even happening. Of course while being sober, his mind was filled with thoughts, but his body continued its motions, the distance between the two closing in slowly with each movement.

 

_So if I run it's not enough, You're still in my head forever stuck, so you can do what you wanna do..  
_

 

 Sousuke's lips kissed and nibbled, making their way to his ear, breath softly flowing across it, making Makoto shiver on him, everything Sousuke was doing made him hazy, the situation far out of his control.

 

_I love your lies I'll eat 'em up, But don't deny the animal...that comes alive when I'm inside you..._

 

He spun Makoto around, a story being told with the song playing, eyes not breaking the connection in between to two, their lips inches away from each other, Makoto's arms wrapping around his neck, noses touching slightly, the grip on his hips tight, Makoto's chest rubbing up, nipples hard from the friction, Sousuke feeling them, hands running up the small of his back up to his shoulder blades, one teasing to go down and over the beautiful ass covered by denim jeans, but didn't.

 

_Baby, I'm preying on you tonight, hunt you down eat you alive, just like animals animals, like animals,_

 

This was real, and this was happening. Makoto wanted more, but his mind still fought back.

 

 _Maybe you think that you can hide, I_ _can smell your scent for miles, j_ _ust like animals_ , _a_ _nimals_ _Like animals_.

 

Reading him, he ducked his head, kissing him firmly, pulling him away far from whatever he was thinking about, because he didn't want him thinking about anything or anyone else. His eyebrows furrowed slightly, eyes closing, when Makoto relaxed in his arms.

 

 _Don't tell no lie, lie lie lie_ , _you can't deny, ny ny ny_ , _t_ _hat beast inside, side side side...._ _Yeah yeah yeah._

 

Both too intertwined in their own world, Haruka and Nagisa proceeded to dance together, drinking and watching both of them unravel, swatting away hands that attempted to pull them to unknown bodies.

 

The music continued, their dance perfect, and when it ended, Makoto's eyes opened slowly to those beautiful teal green ones, staring at him intensely, but smiling softly. Makoto blushed, looking around to see his friends both waving at him and Sousuke, drinking and giggling. Sousuke simply waved back, following Makoto when he walked towards them.

 

Sousuke ended up getting them a private booth, Haruka making sure to keep Nagisa under control, enjoying the night and making sure not to stay long, since there was still a sleepover happening that night. Although the three noticed they could go on all night, they decided to leave an hour before midnight- at this point Haruka and Nagisa were incredibly eager to hear what happened between the two.

 

At the front of the club, Nagisa and Haruka went a little bit ahead to give them some privacy before they parted ways for the night.

 

"You looked very good tonight."

 

Makoto mumbling like he always did, said thank you, staying quiet after.

 

"I really enjoyed tonight." He whispered, but load enough for Sousuke to hear. "I'm glad. We should have dinner at my place sometime. I'll call you."

 

He nodded, looking up at him, and then asked, surprised he didn't stutter.

 

"Are we dating?"

 

Sousuke's eyebrows went up, and then shrugged his shoulders,

 

"We can be if you want to be. I'm sure you already know I want us to be."

 

Makoto gulped, and looked down, nodding again, wanting that too, wanting it badly- even if it didn't come out well, he wanted this now, even if he would be hurting himself later- because no one wants someone with no confidence.

 

Sousuke hugged him, this time not noticing the sad thoughts running through the beautiful boys head. He held him, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and watched him as he caught up with his friends, getting into a yellow cab and making their way back to the hotel.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Night time**

 

 

 

 "I'm ordering pizza. Cheese?" Makoto and Nagisa both nodded their heads, getting into their Pj's. Makoto giggled at the fact that he remembered their younger days, having sleepovers on the weekends. He changed into some shorts and a loose shirt. Nagisa wore Rei's sweater and shorts too, his being tight and, very short.

 

"Alright, Makoto. Don't hate me."

 

Haruka handed him a bag from the shop they went to earlier coming back from the living room, looking through Rin's drawers to find something to wear. "You bought him stuff too!?" Haruka just shrugged, laughing a bit.

 

and before Makoto could look, Nagisa asked him another question, "Hey, wasn't Sousuke supposed to work today?"

 

"He said Rin told him he could go in if he wanted." Makoto answered, Nagisa nudged him with an elbow, giving him a sly smile, "Maybe he told Rin he had more important things to do!" He wiggled his eyebrows at him, Makoto softly pushing him away, "No silly he didn't even know we were going out until I told him."

 

Nagisa slightly gasped, "YOU told him?"

 

"That's what I said!" Haruka responded, putting on his boyfriends shirt.

 

Makoto sighed, "Why is it so surprising?"

 

Nagisa and Haruka both looked at him, smiling and giving him a look only mothers would.

 

"You're growing up, Makoto!" Nagisa said, Haruka keeping himself from laughing at Nagisa's moronic face, Makoto lifting an eyebrow at them both.

 

"I'm older than both of you!"

 

They both broke into hysterics, Makoto blushing, and after they collected themselves, they laughed more when Makoto eyed the vibrators, lubricants and pasties they had gotten him.

 

"Dude don't be embarrased, I'm pretty sure Nagisa has more than me and you both put together." Nagisa shrugged, not denying it.

 

"We're watching this tonight when the pizza gets here." Haruka pulled out a DVD titled "Cops and Burglars, A Penetrating Sentence!" With two muscular cops and a younger man in between them.

 

"BUT before that.." Nagisa rummaged through his sparkly pink backpack, pulling out a small back of weed and a pink pipe, can we take at least one or two hits each?"

 

Haruka looked at Makoto, asking him if wanted to, and only agreed to hitting it once.

 

After all taking the pipe and smoking, they relaxed, snacking on chips Haruka had brought, the munchies never failed to attack when it needed to.

 

"So, Makoto. What happened between you and Sousuke?"

 

"You guys really want to talk about that?"

 

"Yes!" they both said in unison.

 

The marijuana kicked in, his mind remembering everything.

 

"He was so fucking hot." Haruka and Nagisa inched closer their friend, laughing at him.

 

"I'm so freaking serious. He's an amazing kisser and he teases way too much. His mouth is so amazing..."

 

"He gave you head?!" Nagisa said, excited and eager to hear more.

 

"YES, he legitimately sucked me off and I just remember feeling like jello."

 

Haruka and Nagisa laughed at how he described it, and admired how his friend smiled all goofy like, remembering.

 

"How big was his dick?" Haruka asked with no shame.

 

"I actually don't know.. or remember.. I don't remember seeing it."

 

"So you guys didn't have sex?"

 

Makoto shook his head.

 

"I'm still a lame virgin."

 

Makoto took one of the bags of chips, and started munching away. "Haruka does Rin have icecream?"

 

Haruka instantly recognized this, and was not about to let Makoto's thoughts get the best of him, kind of regretting them smoking at all.

 

"Yeah but after the pizza," and before he could continue, Nagisa went before him.

 

"You're not lame because you're a virgin, Makoto. You're just very shy, and it's hard for you to open up- but you have been changing ever since you met Sousuke. Me, Haruka, even Rei and Rin have noticed it."

 

Makoto's eyes widened at his best friends words. Was this true?

 

"Nagisa's right. You need to stop bashing yourself and putting yourself down for everything. You're an amazing, good looking person Makoto. Best friends don't lie to each other about these things."

 

Makoto almost wanted to tear up, hugging both of his friends, all getting scared when the phone suddenly began to ring. Haruka ran to answer it, Nagisa nudging Makoto again,

 

"Like I said earlier maybe you and Sousuke can try those new toys out whenever you both get the chance." Makoto told him to stop, whining and pushing him as Nagisa giggled.

 

Haruka came back, letting them know he would be going down to pick up and pay for the pizzas from the lobby.

 

As he left, Nagisa put in the DVD into built in DVD player in the plasma TV, and Makoto made his way to kitchen to take out plates and cups, taking napkins to the bedroom, figuring they would be eating while watching the most likely to be cheesy porn video Haruka bought for that night.

 

After putting all of Makoto's new toys back into their bags and into his duffel bag, he put the cups and plates on the nightstand, knowing that all three of them wouldn't want to take the time to get up to go to the kitchen after getting comfortable in the king sized bed.

 

Going to the kitchen to make sure he didn't forget anything, he saw Haruka walk in from the hallway with two large boxes in one arm and a gallon of sweet tea in the other. Rushing over, he grabbed one box and the sweet tea.

 

"I put the cups and plates in the room, and Nagisa already put in the DVD."

 

"I was blessed with such amazing friends what the fuck." Haruka laughed, and Makoto just giggled, walking to the bedroom.

 

After they all got their slices, they nestled into the bed, Makoto on the left, Nagisa in the middle, and Haruka on the right.

 

The blankets only covered their feet, since Nagisa had to hold his sweet tea in between his thighs. He pressed play on the menu, all patiently waiting, laughing when things started getting cheesy as expected.  They all snorted and giggled, but comments began flying as members were shown and sexual activities took place.

 

"His dick is too fucking huge. There is no way that thing is going to fit IN THAT."

 

"I bet I suck better than that guy."

 

Haruka and Makoto looked at him, both laughing at their friends shamelessness.

 

"It's true!"

 

After some time, one cop was getting sucked off, the other having his way with the burglars ass.

 

"Holy shit it did fit." Haruka's eyes were wide with surprise, Nagisa stuffing pizza in his mouth, while Makoto blushed, his glass of sweet tea nestled between his hands in front of his lips, sipping at it slowly.

 

_"Oh! Fuck me Daddy!"_

 

Makoto almost spit out his tea, while Nagisa laughed and coughed on his pizza, Haruka throwing his head back laughing.

 

"THAT'S YOU MAKOTO!" Nagisa said, laughing, eyes tightly closed as he covered his mouth, laughing loudly with Haruka who was now coughing too.

 

"OH MY GOD NO IT'S NOT!"

 

"YES IT IS," Haruka and Nagisa both said in unison, "YOU TOTALLY HAVE A DADDY KINK, AND THAT'S SOUSUKE CAUSE HE PROLLY HAS A BIG DICK TOO."

 

"OH MY GOD STOP."

 

Makoto covered his face, all laughing through the remainder of the video. They ended up watching White Chicks, but Haruka and Nagisa ended up receiving/sending texts from their boyfriends, Makoto just looked down at his phone, picking it up, typing.

 

_" Thanks for coming tonight."_

 

Not only a minute later, his phone buzzed.

 

_" No, thank you for inviting me."_

 

_" You're welcome, c:  "_

 

_" So what are you up to?"_

 

_" Watching White Chicks with Haruka and Nagisa."_

 

_" Interesting ;) "  
_

 

_" lol how?"_

 

_" ;) "_

 

_" omg lol "_

 

They continued texting, talking about their day, Makoto making sure not to tell him about the visit to Miami Vice and toys bought for him.

 

_" So about that dinner..."_

 

_"Yes? "_

 

_" Would you mind if it was my cooking? "_

 

_" No I don't mind :0 Can I help? "_

 

_" Setting up yes, but I want you to leave the cooking up to me. However, this will have to be about a week or so from now, so not this coming Friday, but next Friday. Is that alright? "_

 

_" Okay, and yeah, I have off that weekend."_

 

_" Great, do you want me to pick you up?"_

 

_" No no, I can drive, don't waste your gas on me."_

 

_" Alright. :) "_

 

Makoto slightly smiled, eyes beginning to close,

 

"Hey I'm going to sleep."

 

Haruka and Nagisa both nodded, staying up, still watching the movie.

 

He layed down, looking over the texts, remembering how he asked if there was any ice cream, and how he wasn't craving it anymore.

 

"I love you guys, goodnight."

 

They responded with the same words,  smiling as their best friend drifted into a peaceful sleep.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _To Be Continued_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	10. Impatient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO AND I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I was busy making cosplay for Oni-con in Galveston TX! (Which I really enjoyed!) But I've been doing alot of writing down and I'm excited for the next chapter, (which is already being written!) so bear with me if this one isn't exciting and somewhat short. I'm afraid of my motivation running low, haha. But nevertheless, I hope for those reading are enjoying the story so far, and thank you to those who have commented! The next chapter is going to make up for it hopefully, which I will post ASAP. Please let me know if you have any questions or thoughts on this fanfic, please comment down below or send me a msg/ask on my tumblr - universalcryptic . Forgive me for any grammatical errors in advance!!! With that being said, enjoy chapter 10 of Angel Luxury!!! <3 <3 <3

_He layed down, looking over the texts, remembering how he asked if there was any ice cream, and how he wasn't craving it anymore._

_"I love you guys, goodnight."_

_They responded with the same words,  smiling as their best friend drifted into a peaceful sleep._

 

__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

 

_"They're so cute It makes me kind of jealous.."_

 

 With his vision slightly blurred, his eyes began to slowly open, his ears slowly opening to the fresh, soft, slightly whispering voices from the other room.

 

_"Yeah, me too... and it seems like there's just no one else for the both of them, you know? If they argue they argue but that happens in a relationship, that is if they ever get into one already... I feel like punching myself in the face just watching them waddle around with each other... except last night, last night was whaaaa-"_

 

Makoto slowly began to stretch, a small yawn escaping, ears still listening to the conversation from the other room.

 

_"Oh my God I know! He didn't even resist or try to make space, Makoto wants that whale shark dick and it's a fact!"_

 

Makoto's face became a weird one, not because of the fact that he said he was very open to Sousuke, but, " _Whale shark dick_ "?

 

_"Whale shark dick? Nagisa what the fuck?"_

 

They both started laughing and giggling, Haruka shushing himself and his friend so Makoto wouldn't be woken up, not knowing that it was pointless at that moment since Makoto already made his way to the restroom.

 

Makoto was still trying to process what Nagisa had just said, his cute admirable voice repeating itself in his head as he made his way into and out of the restroom.

 

Makoto walked out to the kitchen finding Nagisa on a stool in front of the kitchen island table, spinning around as Haruka made grilled Mackerel with scrambled eggs.

 

"Good morning!"

 

Makoto sat himself on a stool next to Nagisa, rubbing his arms trying to warm himself, feeling the goosebumps on his skin as he yawned.

 

"Gooood morning Makoto!" Nagisa hugged him, resting his little blonde head on his arm, grabbing a banana from the fruit basket set in the middle of the table. 

"So last night was fun." Haruka's eyebrows wiggled at him, looking back to the pan of scrambled eggs.

 

"Yeah, it was." Makoto smiled, Nagisa and Haruka raised their eyebrows at him, simply nodding.

 

"Wait, what? Can you guys stop oh my god!" Makoto pouted finding out his friends were teasing him about his heated time with Sousuke at the club, thinking they were just talking about the sleepover in general.

 

"...We're dating."

 

Haruka froze while putting equal portions of the scrambled eggs on the plates, looking at him, Nagisa's mouth slightly open, chewed up banana slightly visible.

 

"What?"

 

"FINALLY!" They both started laughing at Makoto's face, hugging him after.

 

"We're just dating, I don't know if we'll even make it to being official."

 

Haruka rolled his eyes, walking to the fridge to pull out the tea from last night.

 

"You guys pretty much already are to be honest, and everyone else seems to believe so too."

 

Makoto stayed quiet. Having a boyfriend? Having Sousuke Yamazaki as a boyfriend?

 

"Eat up." Haruka put the two plates infront of his friends, sliding the ketchup in front of Makoto, since he knew he loved eating his eggs with ketchup.

 

Nagisa and Makoto both hummed as they put the food in their mouths, thanking Haruka for his delicious cooking. After eating, they began collecting their bags to go home.

 

"Rin told me to stay again tonight, so I'll leave tomorrow."

 

"Gonna use your new toys hmmm?" Nagisa grinned, knowing he would even he said he wouldn't.

 

"Yeah. By myself. I feel I need some time recognizing my high's in pleasure."

 

Makoto slowly turned around with a funny look on his face, Nagisa's eyebrows shot up so quick they could have flown off.

 

"Ahhh. Interesting." Haruka rolled his eyes at the blonde, slapping his arm.

 

"One's  gotta treat themselves, right?"

 

"yep!" Nagisa responded cheerfully, Makoto still silent. After saying their goodbyes and parting their ways, Makoto sat in the already paid for cab on his way back to his apartment, thinking of how long it would be until he would see Sousuke again.

 

_~~~~~~~One week time skip~~~~~~~_

 

Makoto had something bugging him, and he wouldn't come to admit it. He didn't want to. He walked by that bag various of times, and finally, he put himself right in front of it. Taking out a small package, he opened it to find a little round vibrator with a wireless control, observing it, then putting it back in the bag, his thoughts nagging once again. Sousuke texted him the next morning before he went to work, asking him if he was excited for the coming weekend. Makoto blushed, texting back a simple yes, his mind occupied with nothing but the Friday that was to come while he made the highly specified drink for the business woman at the counter of the coffee shop he worked at.

 

He arrived home a little late since he decided he would close up the shop, being the last one out. It was scary sometimes walking to the parking lot in the back of his work, he would receive a few catcalls, some too persistent. He thought of that night he met Sousuke, how he defended him, and how alluring and strong his presence could be. He enjoyed it. He missed it. Although nervous, all he wanted was to be close to him again, and get closer with time, because he craved him in such a sinful way, he loved his character. He just wanted to be around him always.

 

Those next three days Makoto worked as much as he could. He killed time whenever he could. Anything to get Friday there faster, and he wasn't even aware that he was doing it.

 

Only Sousuke made him like this. No one else. He couldn't stop asking himself why and he almost wanted to hate himself for it- but he just thought, "We're dating..."He kind of giggled, which surprised him. These little butterflies began to blossom within him, feelings growing stronger, and the fear of rejection in the back of his mind growing secretly too.

 

_"I can't wait to see you, I really hope you do enjoy what I'll be making tonight."_

 

Makoto was dressing himself as he read the text, making his way to the restroom, looking at the perfume Nagisa gave him, weary of putting it on, but ended up doing so anyway.

 

_"I'm excited! I've never had anyone cook me dinner before..."_

 

Makoto looked at his reflection in the mirror, green eyes staring back, his face going a little stern, though from any other point of view he looked like a pouting child, angry his candy had been taken away. His phone vibrated, startling him.

 

_"Well then I'll make sure to make this extra special for you."_

 

His face went red, covering his face with his hands.

 

Closing the door behind him, jacket in hand, he locked the door to his apartment getting into his small grey car, nothing fancy, but all he needed to get him where he needed to be. Setting up the GPS on his phone with the address Sousuke gave him, he buckled up, taking a deep breath and exhaling as he buckled up.

 

Turning on his vehicle, he decided to turn the radio, "Boom Clap" coming on when he pulled out of the parking lot. Unknowingly, his fingers began tapping the steering wheel, lips mouthing the words, eventually going into a full little dance session in the car, singing and everything- not knowing the kid in the other car would be pointing and telling his parents he looked funny while they waited for the red light to turn green.

 

The sun was setting, and as he drove closer the pace of his heart beat increased slightly. Driving into the parking lot, he found a spot, stopping his car and making his way to the entrance of The Fontainebleau. Texting Sousuke, his hands became cold and shaky, heart rate still increasing slowly. He waited, sitting at the bar, the waiter asking him if he wanted anything- politely saying no thank you.

 

His leg began to fidget, his nervous side coming back, slightly jumping when he felt someone tap his shoulder, and when he turned around his eyes met those charming teal ones.

 

"Hello."

 

He melted into that hello, deep and so sweet.

 

"H-hi, how are you?"

 

"I've been good-" Sousuke wrapped his arms around him, not caring about the few around them. 

Makoto breathed in his cologne, the scent almost arousing- his eyes closing, wrapping up and around the older mans strong shoulder blades.

 

"I'm glad.."

 

Makoto didn't want Sousuke to let him go, and Sousuke didn't want to let him go either.

 

"Let's head up to the room shall we?"

 

He nodded, following as Sousuke led him to the elevator, making their way up. It was quiet, and Makoto almost swore that Sousuke could hear his heart, ready to burst out of his chest any second now, his nerves and disbelief in the fact that the amazingly handsome, powerful man standing next to him was the man he was dating.

 

Arriving to the top floor, Sousuke spoke up,

 

"Wait, I gotta cover your eyes. I want it to be a surprise."

 

Makoto still nervous, nodded again and felt his warm hands cover his eyelids.

 

With Sousuke directing him into the penthouse, Makoto began to wonder what the surprise is hoping it wasn't much, hoping it wasn't any trouble, guilt washed over him. His hand began reaching up to rest on Sousuke's, who smiled when he felt them, a little sad when felt how cold they were.

 

"Alright, you ready?"

 

When he felt his hand fall down, holding his cold ones, warming them as he opened his eyes, he gasped, eyes widening at the sight made by the man cradling him ever so softly.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _To Be Continued_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait to put out the next chapter!!! Look forward to it!!! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


	11. Unravel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~ NSFW CONTENT AHEAD! ~~~~  
> !!!!READ THIS!!!!  
> AAAHHH Okay lol I am really excited for this chapter because you will see whyyyy haha *0* There will also be some fluff, hopefully this will make up for my absence. The song used in the fic is "CHOCOLAT" from the Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt OST. I really wanted this to be a special chapter, (in which it is!!!) and I hope you all enjoy this! Thank you SO much to those who commented in the previous chapter even though it was so short!!! It really keeps me going <3 If there's anything regarding the fic you wish to know or comment about simply comment down below or send me and ask/msg on my tumblr - universalcryptic ! Sorry for any grammar/spelling errors in advance!!! Thank you and enjoy!!!

_With Sousuke directing him into the penthouse, Makoto began to wonder what the surprise is hoping it wasn't much, hoping it wasn't any trouble, guilt washed over him. His hand began reaching up to rest on Sousuke's, who smiled when he felt them, a little sad when felt how cold they were._

_"Alright, you ready?"_

_When he felt his hand fall down, holding his cold ones, warming them as he opened his eyes, he gasped, eyes widening at the sight made by the man cradling him ever so softly._

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

 

An assortment of white roses and pastel pink orchids sat in a wide rectangular vase, alive and breathing. Makoto's hand, warmed, went up to his lips, still amazed at the beautiful sight, the small chandelier lit dimly, candles on either side of the table, a beautiful scent filling the room. He slowly approached the table, looking at the flowers, fingers softly caressing them. There was a stainless steel bottle cooler holding what Makoto assumed to be red wine, chilled, a glass pitcher filled with water and ice next to it.

 

"May I take your jacket?"

 

Makoto snapped out of his small daze when Sousuke offered him a hand,

 

"Ah, yes, thank you." He gave it to him, turning around as he went to hang it up on the coat rack, not knowing he would return with something else.

 

"I chose these because they reminded me of you."

 

Sousuke stood behind him again, whispering.

 

"The white roses, they represent innocence, secrecy. The orchids, my favorite, represent love..."

 

He began to wrap a hand around his hip, his nose smelling that perfume again in the crook of Makoto's neck,

 

"beauty..."

 

The brunette slightly gasped, feeling his lips roam on the sensitive area,

 

"refinement... and this, represents my admiration for you."

 

He slowly showed him the single flower he held behind his back, a beautiful, vibrant red carnation.

 

Makoto observed it, slowly taking it in his hands, gently, bringing it to his nose and taking in the light, soft scent, smiling softly.

 

_He admired him._

 

"This is all... I ... I don't know what to say..."

 

Sousuke chuckled, sweet yet still deep, "Have a seat and make yourself at home. I'll bring out your plate." He sat down, turning off his phone, so there would be no interruptions or disturbances. He looked at the table closely again, noticing the beautiful detail in the white table cloth that covered the glass. There were two glass cups sitting next to each other and a white napkin with silverware neatly placed on top.

 

"Here you go."

 

The aroma of the food filled his nostrils instantly, mouth watering when his eyes saw the food.

 

"Roasted chicken with asiago polenta and truffled mushrooms. Enjoy."

 

"T-thank you so much." He looked at Sousuke who set his own plate down, walking to wine and pitcher.

 

"What would you like?"

 

Makoto looked at the water, and then the wine. He wouldn't drink much.

 

"I always enjoyed wine.." He smiled shyly, and something within Sousuke's mind broke, a little tiny high pitched scream quickly sounding in his head looking at that beautiful face.

 

He pulled out the bottle, a label wrapped around it. "1975 Chateau Lafite-Rothchild" It seemed pricey, and Makoto was starting to feel bad for all Sousuke was doing for him.

 

"This has an amazing taste, thought you should try it." He carefully poured the dark red wine into his cup, the glass becoming cold with the chilled liquid now sitting inside it.

 

Grabbing the stem of the cup, he carefully brought the rim to his lips, the wine slowly seeping into his mouth.

 

He savored it, smiling, nodding to Sousuke, "It has a very nice taste. Unique."

 

After pouring a bit for himself and placing the wine back in its place, he sat down, and began to eat.

 

He looked at the food, how elegant it looked and thought about how hard Sousuke must have worked. Placing the napkin on his lap, he grabbed his fork and knife, cutting off a piece, and eating it.

 

"This... this is so delicious..." He took another small bite, savoring the food, enjoying it.

 

"Where did you learn how to cook like this?"

 

He smiled softly, "I took some culinary when I was younger, I enjoyed it, but I just enjoyed designing clothing more."

 

"Well, you do design beautiful clothing." Sousuke looked at him, mouth slightly open. No one ever really told him that- of course there was reviews, but the way he said it, someone he liked and admired, said it with sweetness in his voice.

 

"Thank you."  Makoto grinned lightly as he continued eating.

 

"So I remember you telling me you were studying to become a swimming instructor right?" Makoto looked up from his plate, "Yes, I am..." Sousuke simply nodded, staying quiet.

 

"Seems nice, but I never asked, how long have you been swimming?"

 

"Ever since I was young, I think I was around 6 or 7 when I finally learned the ropes, I enjoyed it ever since... but..."

 

Sousuke stopped slicing a piece of chicken when he saw Makoto's sweet face turn into almost sad one, a face he tried but failed to hide.

 

"But?"

 

Makoto shook his head and began mumbling, "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't just-" "Hey."

 

"Remember what I told you?"

 

His faced back down to his food, remembering.

 

"I'm here. If you need someone to talk to I'm here."

 

He said it with such a reassuring tone, so calmly.

 

"I just... I had a bad experience with the ocean..."

 

"You don't have to force yourself either. You tell me as much as you feel you need to and as much as you feel is right."

 

There was no one else like him, in the romantic sense, anyway. He was so gentle, and there was a flame growing within Makoto's body, a pull towards the man across the table making him want to crawl to him, into his lap and let him do as he pleased.

 

Makoto's cheek turned a rosy pink, feeling spoiled, the guilt still there.

 

_Why me?_

 

"When I first layed my eyes on you I knew I couldn't go on without speaking to you. I needed to know you because something inside me told me that there was something about you that I wouldn't find in anyone else."

 

His eyes widened, this was too surreal. There was no way this man could feel this much for him, he thought.

 

"I'm really nothing special, to be honest-"

 

"No, YOU think you're nothing special, and to be honest I plan on changing that."

 

Makoto didn't know if he was excited or scared- maybe it was a mixture a both, either way, the feeling within him was far from calm.

 

They continued eating in silence, Makoto looking out the glass to the ocean that was covered in moonlight, the sea sparkling.

 

"This is all very wonderful Sousuke.. I don't know how to thank you.."

 

"You're presence is already enough."

 

Nearly finishing, Makoto feeling a very light buzz hit his body, wiped his lips with the napkin, folding it and setting it next to cleared plate, standing up asking if he could help clean up, and he wouldn't accept no for an answer.

 

Helping taking the cups and plates to the kitchen while Sousuke put out the candles with a candle snuffer, Makoto began to wash the dishes. Sousuke came back with the wine, pitcher and opened a cabinet that was refrigerator made specially for wines, and then placing the pitcher of water in the regular stainless steel fridge, and then returning to the living room.

 

 

Finishing up the last few pieces of silverware, Makoto dried off his hands, making his way back to the living room to find Sousuke watering the flowers, he watched him as he whispered to them in a deep, crisp voice, caressing them again, and he wondered what he could have possibly been saying to those flowers.

 

Makoto walked back into the kitchen to regain his composure, bumping into a firm chest on the way back out.

 

"My bad." He mumbled, a bit startled. He always felt Makoto was fragile.

 

"I'm sorry too." Makoto slightly smiled again.

 

"I was thinking if you wanted we could sit and talk for a while, They haven't installed the TV in the living room yet so that's all we can do, if you want."

 

"Yeah, sure!" Makoto was nervous- talking with Sousuke alone in his home... again, the fear and excitement mixed, unable to tell how he was actually feeling.

 

"You go ahead and sit down, I forgot something!" Sousuke walked passed him and into the kitchen again. Making his way to the living room, he sat down, hands in his lap.

 

A few minutes later, Sousuke came back out with two little glass pastry cups, putting one in front of Makoto, handing him a small spoon.

 

"Have you ever had crème brulée?" 

 

"No I haven't.. It smells very good though.." Makoto eyed the pastry, picking it up from the table carefully. 

 

"It's a bit hot so be careful."

 

He blew on it slightly when he scooped up a bit, observing the sugar that had been turned brown from being under the flame of a kitchen torch, presumably. 

 

Putting it in his mouth, he hummed, the creamy substance melting in his mouth, the sweetness just right.

 

"You made this too?" 

 

"Yes I did, do you like it?"

 

"Yes, very much." He smiled, putting another warm spoonful of the dessert in his mouth, Sousuke sitting next to him, eating from his little cup too.

 

Without noticing, a bit of the dessert fell on his chin, Sousuke however, did notice.

 

"Hey, look at me real quick."

 

His confused face was adorable, and Sousuke had to hold back a war of cravings as his eyes looked over those beautiful elegant features of his. Sticking out his thumb, he brought it to the spot covered in cream, wiping it away, only to put in his mouth, a small little sucking sound being made when his thumb was released.  


 

The room instantly became hot, Makoto gulping, whispering a thank you as he continued eating, finishing the dessert and placing it back on the glass table.

 

Sousuke followed suit, stretching his arms, inhaling, and slowly exhaling. "Would you like something to drink or..."

 

"No, no thank you, this is all.. this is amazing.. thank you..." 

 

The tension in the room grew, and all Makoto wanted was to get closer to him.

 

"You look gorgeous, thank you for coming."

 

Makoto internally shook from the comment, "You look very nice too, and thank you for having me..."

 

After a slight pause, they found each other stealing quick glances, and finally, Sousuke simply stared, his eyes only on Makoto.  


 

He finally looked at him, that innocence pulling on Sousuke again. 

 

Sousuke slowly moved his way next to Makoto, eyes not breaking contact. 

 

Suddenly, music began playing on from the stereo system behind the couch, startling them both, Sousuke forgetting he set it up, specifically for that night. The melody began pushing them into a relaxed, soft sexual mood.

 

_"_ _I see you before me... you see me before you..._ _Never thought that I'd... fall in love with you..._  


 

Makoto's body began to move on its own.

 

_ I will take your soul... if you take my heart... Fly away together, far away forever... _

 

Hip to hip, Sousuke snaked a hand unto Makoto's thigh, noticing he began to shake when he took hold of his hand, not knowing Makoto's heart was beating at an uncontrollable pace. They were sober- this was all up close and personal. "Are you okay with this?" Makoto gasped, nodding his head with an open mouth, feeling the large hand begin to rub the inner part of his thigh.  


 

_Chocolat Chocolat, you make me feel,_ _Chocolat Chocolat, so sweet and pure,_ _Chocolat Chocolat, I'll wear the ring forever..._

_ Chocolat Chocolat, you make me feel, Chocolat Chocolat, so sweet and pure, Chocolat Chocolat, I'll wear the ring - So take me to heaven or hell, I don't care where... _

 

With their lips barely touching, light pants escaped from them. Makoto clutched unto the long sleeved thin coat that hugged Sousuke's chest, his mind not believing what was happening. He slightly whined when the space between them wouldn't close- hearing his distressed mewl, Sousuke found it adorable, wanting to make him whine more.  


 

Makoto finally broke the small distance between them, lips hungry for the the other ones. Surprised, Sousuke lightly hummed into the kiss, laying himself back into the pillow on the couch, his grip on Makoto's hip growing, making him lightly moan into his mouth. Makoto placed his hands on his broad chest, still shaking, the goosebumps on his skin becoming visible when Sousuke's touched reached the exposed skin of Makoto's lower back.

 

_I'll go to the park, wait for you to come... I believe in you.. only one is you ..._  


_You will be my angel... I will be your spirit... D_ _oesn't matter what... what they say to us..._

 

He broke away from his lips, gasping, lips going down to kiss his chin, cheek, jaw, and neck, Sousuke released a deep moan, feeling Makoto shiver when one of his palms rested on his bottom.  


 

"Tell me to stop if you don't want to. Don't push yourself."

 

Humming his response, Makoto raised his head once again, this time, Sousuke moving his head upwards, capturing his lips again, eyes watching as Makoto closed his, eyebrows furrowing upwards, hands relaxing.

 

When Sousuke gave Makoto's butt cheek a firm squeeze, he gasped, allowing a chance to capture his tongue, forcing it into a war with his own, slowly moving around eachother, under and over, pushing and biting on Makoto's lower lip, sucking it, making him moan and whine just like he wanted.  


 

They continued the kiss, a few squeezes here and there, the music in the background beginning to fade away-

 

__Je t'aime très beaucoup, est-ce que tu m'aimes aussi?_ Je t'aime très beaucoup, est-ce que tu m'aimes aussi?  _

__Je t'aime très beaucoup, est-ce que tu m'aimes aussi,_ Personne ne peut venir, entre nous...  
_

__Je t'aime très beaucoup, est-ce que tu m'aimes aussi?_ Je t'aime très beaucoup, est-ce que tu m'aimes aussi?  _

__Je t'aime très beaucoup, est-ce que tu m'aimes aussi,_ Personne ne peut venir, entre nous... _

_I see you before me... you see me before you... Never thought that I'd... fall in love with you..."_

 

Their lips parted, swollen and moist, eyes glazed with lust.

 

"You don't have anything to do tomorrow?" Sousuke whispered.

 

"No..." whispering back, his lips stayed close to the others. "Would you like to stay the night?"

 

Makoto's heart skipped a beat, but this is exactly what he wanted, he didn't want to go home. He wanted to stay here, with him.

 

 

 "Y-yes." He looked deep in his eyes, and suddenly something came over him.

 

Sitting up, now straddling the raven haired man, he whispered, "May I take your jacket?" Not knowing how seductive he actually sounded.

 

Sousuke grinned, sitting up, letting Makoto grab the collar gently, peeling it back to leave him only in the dark blue navy v-neck shirt that clung to his body.

 

He lowered himself down, ass in the air, hands beginning to undo the belt that secured the black jeans.

 

"You don't have to do this-"

 

"Please let me!"

 

Sousuke mouth snapped shut when his eyes looked up.

 

_I need him so badly._

 

"Please let me do this, you've done it for me, now let me do it for you.. please..."

 

Sousuke gulped, caressing his face, he gave him a small nod- his hand now resting on that soft brown hair again.

 

There were all types of voices screaming in Makoto's head as he continued undoing his pants, and when he finally pulled down his boxers just enough to finally see his member, standing tall, intimidating with its width and length.

 

"If you don't wa-"

 

"I want to." Makoto reassured him again, his voice a bit shaky, taking the base, and stroking it a bit, the screams in the back of his head silenced when Sousuke let out a breathy sigh, followed by a moan when Makoto's palm began to stroke the entire length of his cock.

 

Makoto had never done this before, he went off of what he saw in adult videos, hoping he wouldn't make a fool of himself.

 

resting his wrapped hand around the base again, he opened his mouth, his tongue sliding over the slit, making Sousuke throw his head back slightly, mouth open, gasping, eyes shut.

 

"Tachibana..."

 

He was afraid, but he kept going. wrapping his lips around his tip, bobbing his head slightly, the hand that was resting at the base began to stroke again.

 

Making his way down, his tongue stuck out, licking the underside of his member, careful not to scrape him with his teeth. When the tip began to poke at the back of his throat, he slightly gagged, pulling back up, Sousuke worried,

 

"You okay?" He grabbed his face, making him look upwards. "Yes, I'm fine. I just wasn't careful." Looking at him, Something within Sousuke's eyes burned, not knowing that his arousal grew looking at his angelic face become flustered, lips covered in saliva.

 

Makoto looked back down, the cock now pulsing, craving the warmth from the inside of his mouth.

 

Repeating the process, he went back to where he was, this time, easing his way down much slower when he felt it begin to pass to back of his mouth.

 

"Ff..uck.."

 

Makoto began to feel his jeans tighten, but his hands stayed where they were placed, eyes beginning to tear up, hand still stroking what he couldn't take in. When the hand on his head began to tighten around the brown strands of hair, he quickened his pace, feeling the tip of Sousuke's dick hit the back of his throat, hollowing his cheeks as much as he could, breathing through his nose- eyes closed in concentration.

 

"God damn... I can't... you need to-"

 

Feeling warm liquid begin to trickle down his throat, he pulled away with a pop, Sousuke cumming on Makoto's face, a growl escaping his lips.

 

"Shit, I am so sorry-" grabbing his coat that was placed on the glass coffee table, he quickly began to wipe his face,

 

"Your coat.." "It doesn't matter. I'm so sorry, I should have stopped."

 

"W-was it good?" He looked up to him like a little child, noticing he was fidgeting, his legs rubbing together. _Fuck._

 

"It was my first time ever doing this so I didn't know if I would be able-" interrupting him mid-sentence he lowered his head down to kiss him him deeply, thump gently placed on his chin.

 

"It felt amazing, thank you." Makoto softly smiled, yet his the pool of pain continued to stir in his lower regions, his body going into a serious heat.

 

"But, I have to take care of you now." Sitting Makoto up, he stood, bending down to swoop him up, wrapping his legs around his waist once again,

 

"No! I'm heavy!" Makoto tried to pry himself away.

 

"Actually, you're light as a feather..." Makoto looked at him as he felt his hard dick press against Sousuke's lower abdomen.

 

His voice became deep and almost scary, "Do you remember the last time I picked up you up? Remember what we did that night?" Makoto's face felt so hot, he thought it would melt off at any minute.

 

Walking them to his bedroom slowly, he continued whispering, teasing him with that overwhelming voice, "Do you remember how you moaned and said my name as I touched you?"

 

Makoto clung to him, his body forcing him to rub himself against Sousuke.

 

"Don't worry.. I'll make you feel good again."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***Picture is day time, but it is actually nighttime***

 

 Laying him down in the center of the bed, he kissed him, but before he could continue down to undo his jeans, Makoto stopped him.

 

"I... I want us..."

 

Sousuke was a bit confused, coming back up to look at him, and hold one of his cheeks in his hands,

 

"I don't understand what you mean.."

 

Makoto began stuttering, Sousuke shushing him quietly, "Take a breath... it's okay, just relax..."

 

Grabbing the piece of fabric that hugged Sousuke's body, he tried again.

 

"I.. I want to do... I want to do it..."

 

Sousuke's eyes widened, a short low gasp escaping his lungs.

 

"Tachibana.. I..." He shook his head, placing it on Makoto's collarbone. This wasn't what he thought would happen. A wave of guilt washed over him, Makoto simply confused and worried, mostly scared- because this had to be it. _Rejection._

 

Sousuke sat up, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done this. I don't want to hurt you."

 

What was he talking about?

 

"I can't just..."

 

Makoto was confused, his heart beating fast due to the fear of being rejected. "What do you mean?"

 

"... I'm going up to New York in a week or so to have a meeting with some international Fashion Show hosts who want to have us as the main event. They even have some people who are willing to model for us. I'll come back a week or two after that, but... I just don't think I should leave you if we became intimate-"

 

"I don't care!"

 

Sousuke turned his head, Makoto was now on his knees, crawling towards him to rest his head on his back and wrap his arms up and underneath Sousuke's, hands resting on his chest.

 

"I've never felt this way... or felt this strongly for anyone else... I know you're a good man Sousuke... I want us to be together.. officially... I want to do this... with you... no one else. I want to have sex with you, because I trust you."

 

It was quiet, Sousuke looked down at the floor, then to the side, seeing their shadows on the wall.

 

Slowly, Makoto began to break away when he didn't respond. Sousuke turned back, grabbing his hand stopping him before the contact could be broken.

 

"I don't want you to feel that I am unfaithful. I want to treat you good... you deserve so much more..." he slowly raised the shaking hand to his lips, resting them on the soft knuckles,

 

"I'm a traveling man and I'm always working... and out of alot of places I have been to... there's been no one like you..."

 

Their gaze was unbreakable, and the whole world stopped around them, all that mattered was here, and now.

 

"Makoto..."

 

He gasped, hearing his name fall from his lips so lovingly, so gently. Makoto placed a hand on his cheek, arms slowly wrapping around his neck, faces closing in.

 

"I'm not the same with anyone else... t-this... this is different... I feel different.. with you."

 

The voices in Makoto's head were gone in that moment, only shallow breaths could be heard, the beating of his heart still going an unstoppable speed.

 

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

 

Makoto pulled himself closer, sitting himself in the older mans lap, wrapping his legs around his waist, pressing their upper bodies together, lips quivering against Sousuke's,

 

"Yes... please..."

 

Sousuke kissed him, strongly. Makoto knew at this point he wanted to be taken by him, and the thought of them not lasting was no where near his mind- all he wanted to feel was this moment, this mans embrace, hands slowly moving on the form of his body, feeling every curve.

 

A little whine escaped Makoto's lips when Sousuke parted his lips from his, whispering low, "I need to get some things, please wait."

 

Makoto watched him as he walked into his bathroom, hearing him open and close cabinets, rummaging slightly.

 

Makoto undid his pants, feeling relief when they were slightly opened- the throbbing however still persistent.

 

Sousuke came back out with a small bottle of lube and a condom, and all Makoto could think was that this was no dream, this was no fantasy, he wasn't in his room, laying on his bed alone imagining this, this was real. Sousuke kicked off his shoes and socks, Makoto at the edge of the bed getting up on his knees, hands going up and under his shirt, assisting him in the removal of his clothes. After his pants came of and was left in black boxer briefs, he returned the favor, pulling off the others pants, both now making their way up on the king sized bed, Makoto resting his head on the soft white pillows.

 

"I've never... I'm still.."

 

Makoto held his face, calming himself as he was told to do earlier-

 

"I've never done this.."

 

Sousuke looked into his eyes, now becoming worried, afraid he would hurt him.

 

"I'll ask one last time... are you sure you want to do this? I can wait."

 

"I do... do you?"

 

Taking his thumb, he caressed Makoto's cheek bone, "Yes. I do."

 

Makoto grinned softly again, his eyes filling with happiness.

 

"This is going to take some time, so I need you to bear with me, I need to prepare you carefully... I want this to feel as good as possible."

 

His body became excited, yet scared of the pain that was to come.

 

Inching his way down, his hand rested on Makoto's manhood, little rubs, a groan escaping Sousuke's lips when he felt his own arousal growing again hearing him mewl, and feeling him squirm under his touch. His breath now warmed the sensitive area, covered in thin fabric, hand still lingering over and under to the sensitive pouch, rubbing and giving light squeezes.

 

Makoto's fingers dug into the sheets underneath him, the back of his other hand covering his mouth, attempting to somewhat silence his moans.

 

"Don't try to muffle yourself... no one can hear you but me, let me hear you.. that way I know it feels good."

 

Makoto look down at him, his lips beginning to kiss the small soaked spot on his boxer briefs, hand falling to his side, a groan escaping, hand grabbing a fistfull of sheets feeling the kisses trail down. Suddenly stopping, his hands ran up the sides of his thighs, fingers hooking the waistband that fit snug against his hips, pulling them in a downwards motion.

 

He gasped when he felt cool air his skin, lifting his hips and raising his legs, Sousuke continued pulling them off, and when they finally fell off one of his ankles, Makoto quickly closed his legs, embarrassment filling his mind. Sousuke hovered over him, looking at him.

 

"You're beautiful. Will you let me see you? I want to take care of you."

 

He whispered in his ear when he leaned down, and when he propped himself up on his hands, Makoto sighed when he saw the moon shining on his face, slowly spreading his legs, knees bent with heels lifted, weight on the balls of his feet, fully exposing himself to Sousuke, little pants escaping his lips.

 

When he made his way back to rest on his knees, Sousuke didn't show an overpowering man, he didn't show just lust, he showed his admiration, proving not only did he admire his personality, but his toned, lean body too.

 

"Beautiful on the outside, divine on the inside.... everything about you Makoto... a beautiful blooming orchid. May I make you mine?"

 

Makoto nodded shyly, shuddering at his words. Sousuke took one hand running his fingers across Makoto's length, the other grabbing the bottle of lube that sat next to them, popping it open and pouring some in the hand that pulled away from Makoto's member.

 

"This might be a bit chilly."

 

Sousuke slowly rubbed the lube against the puckered hole, twitching at the touch- Makoto gasping, scrunching his eyes shut,  knuckles becoming white.

 

When he felt the substance warming up, his lower regions began to relax against the touch- Sousuke took his cock in his free hand, giving it a few pumps, watching Makoto moan, gently grinning as his face went into a completely flustered one of pleasure.

 

"I'm going to put a finger in. Relax for me as much as you can, deep breaths."

 

Still shivering a bit, he tried to do just as he said. Sousuke took his other hand, spreading one of his cheeks, forefinger still rubbing over his entrance, and once he felt it relax somewhat, he slowly pushed it in, Makoto slightly tightening around it, sucking it in. Sousuke felt his dick pulsing, ignoring it to the best of his ability. Makoto was the priority right now.

 

Beginning to thrust in and out slowly, Makoto moaned so sweetly, but what he said next surprised Sousuke.

 

"A-another... please..."

 

Sousuke grinned, and instead of adding another digit, he curled is finger upwards, making Makoto's eyes fly open, feeling a strong sensation hit him, feeling it flow through his body, waves continuing as the man repeated the "come here" motion, rubbing up and against his prostate.

 

Makoto was shaking strongly at this point, panting,

 

"Please.."

 

Slowly pulling a bit out, he joined the next finger, applying a scissoring motion that made Makoto's body contort in unimaginable ways. Mixing the scissoring and curling motions, he finally applied the third digit, feeling his heat loosen, squeezing and sucking on his fingers.

 

It was hot. Not just the action in itself or the man sprawled out in front of him, but inside, a burning sensation within him, and the one wrapped around his fingers, making his dick hurt. Sousuke groaned, watching his body become so flexible, craving more than what he was receiving. Finally pulling the fingers out, hearing Makoto whine at the loss of the somewhat fullness inside him, he began to pull down the only garment left on himself, keeping his eyes on Makoto as he watched him, panting, eyes half lidded. _Sexy._

 

His cock stood again, tall and rock hard, a vein visible from the side, Makoto gulping at the now fully naked man in front of him. Grabbing the silver packet, he ripped it open carefully, rolling it down and over it, making sure it fit snug and tight on his length. Getting the bottle of lube again, he put some in his palm, groaning at the cold liquid that he slathered over the condom although already lubricated, sighing as it warmed- he wanted to make this as painless as possible.

 

After giving himself a few pumps, he took the comforters and brought it up and over them. Taking hold of one of Makoto's thighs, putting himself in between both of his legs, cocks now touching.

 

"A-ahh" Makoto sighed into Sousuke's neck, resting his forehead on his shoulder, feeling their skin touch. Sousuke kissed his cheek, whispering, "Hold on to me. Keep your legs spread... I'm coming in."

 

Propping himself up on one of his forearms, he grabbed his cock, positioning it against his entrance, Makoto barely flinching at the touch.

 

"Relax." He whispered once more, "Deep breaths."

 

Noticing as he did, he slowly pushed in, Makoto's eyes opening wide at the feeling, turning his head, tears forming in his eyes.

 

"Haaa! Ah!" Sousuke quickly stopped, sliding his hand under the hidden side of his face, "Hey, look at me, I'm here. Hold me. We can always stop."

 

Makoto looked at him, his eyes gleaming, it hurt, but it was the feeling of being filled that surprised him. He had never felt this before.

 

"N-no.. please.."

 

Sousuke lowered himself down, their foreheads touching,

 

"Look at me. Don't look any where else. I'm here."

 

Nodding, Sousuke continued, Makoto still whining at his insides being separated, stretched. He felt so big, and Makoto felt him as he slowly slid in, tears rolling down his cheekbones, Sousuke wiping them away. He knew this was going to hurt. He knew he had to feel this first.

 

"I'm sorry. I know, I'm sorry." Sousuke whispered over and over, trying to keep his self control as he heard Makoto's whines and mewls, his nails make faint crescent moons on his upper back. He groaned slightly, feeling his cock become surrounded by Makoto's heat, his walls tightening around him, sucking him in. He filled him up, Sousuke's base resting at Makoto's opening. He tried staying as still as he could, knowing this was much for Makoto already, and waited for him to adjust.

 

The girth, the size filling him completely, adjusting and squeezing, Makoto sniffled into his shoulder, head falling back into the pillow, Sousuke putting their foreheads together once more. He watched as Makoto's breath hitched,

 

"It..I feel it... moving inside me..."

 

His dick was twitching- and he couldn't help it. Right now with what he just said he couldn't take it. Sousuke continued resisting grabbing his hips and fucking him into the mattress, surely bruising and pounding into him until he couldn't think right.

 

"I'm sorry... tell me when you want me to-"

 

"Ah~" Feeling him twitch once more, it throbbed within him, a wave of pleasure over coming him. Makoto's hips had moved on their own slightly, pulling away from Sousuke.

 

Curiously pushing back in, Makoto's eyes rolled up and under his eyelids, closing them feeling the small yet powerful penetration, moaning.

 

"You want me to move more?" Sousuke didn't thrust back out instantly, but instead moved his hips in a grinding motion, moving his dick inside him, around his tight walls.

 

He quivered, tears becoming smaller, the pain still faintly there, but pleasure conquering overall- Sousuke's bestial side ready to slip.

 

"Y-yes.. Sousuke.."

 

Sousuke kissed the underside of his chin, breathing on his neck, the aphrodisiac of a perfume still on his skin. It was with a herculean effort that he didn't lose his composure, his self control barely intact.

 

Slowly pulling his 7 inches and stopping half way, he pushed back in, Makoto's body becoming completely engulfed in pleasure, Sousuke gritting his teeth when it became hard for him to move it was so tight, even with the lube.

 

He did it again, this time pulling back until the underside of his tip was being squeezed by the rim of his entrance,pushing back in a bit faster.

 

Makoto couldn't think. It was too much, the hammering heart in his chest and Sousuke's thickness in his ass, making him begin to pull Sousuke in, wanting his skin rubbing and touching his, he didn't want an inch of space between them.

 

Looking him in the eye, Sousuke teased, moving in awfully slow, quickly out, and vice versa- making Makoto gasp and cling to him when Sousuke moved his hips in a certain angle that rubbed up against the sensitive spot inside him. His dick was squeezed whenever he hit that spot, and especially when Makoto opened his eyes to see those teal blue eyes that were half lidded, glazed with lust and observed every single one of his reactions.

 

His mind is out of it, but his body knows what it wants. Sousuke moved his hands down and rubbed at his pink nubs, his moans becoming louder. A hand slid up on its side to rest on the top of his soft hair, Sousuke leaning down for a kiss, his cock still growing when Makoto moaned into his mouth, tongues playing, a pattern of kisses and breaths taking place as Sousuke increased his speed, his other hand now reaching towards Makoto's neglected member, feeling his pre-cum spilling on to his stomach, taking it and beginning to pump.

 

The smell of sex, sweat, the sound of slapping skin, pants, kisses and moans escaping both of them was psychedelic.

 

"No- I can't! Haah, AH!"  Makoto's toes began curling into the sheets, nearing his climax.

 

Sousuke wasn't one to come fast, but seeing Makoto this way was too much for him. He wanted him, he needed him, and he has no intention of leaving him now that he has him in his embrace.

 

His breaths were erratic, and when Makoto stared into his eyes one last time, his mouth opened, head falling back, arms clinging unto Sousuke's broad back, back arching and chest pressing up against Sousuke's as he felt the strongest orgasm overcome him, moaning loud. Sousuke pumped Makoto fast as cum spilled between them, riding his orgasm out. Letting go of his cock and placing his forearms on either side of Makoto's head, gritting his teeth, his jaw flexed as he neared the edge, still looking at him,

 

"Makoto.. you feel so.. good.. Haa.."

 

Makoto made little "ah" sounds as Sousuke continued thrusting into him. After a few more thrusts, Sousuke felt himself spill into the condom, groaning, lips opened above Makoto's- his partly opened, their lips rubbing against each other.

 

Riding his orgasm out, they slowly opened their eyes, Sousuke slowing his pace, and staying completely still as their breaths became normal again, they both closed the tiny space in between their lips, melting into each other.

 

He slowly began to slide out, Makoto gasping at from the sensitivity. When he was out, he slid the condom off, tying it at the opening and throwing it in the trash bin. Makoto found his head being pet softly as he rested it on one of Sousuke's biceps, his hand on his chest.

 

"You okay?" Sousuke whispered.

 

His head turned up, Sousuke's looking down at him, eyes showing concern.

 

He lifted himself up, and gave him a peck,

 

"Yes.. It felt very good Sousuke."

He gave that unique shy smile of his again, Sousuke grinning at the beautiful man. Their legs began rubbing against each other, Makoto sighing as Sousuke placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, his nose breathing in the smell of his hair, sighing as he relaxed.

 

"Take it easy tomorrow morning. You can stay as long as you want."

 

"Okay."

 

Makoto didn't understand, but before he could think about it, he already drifted into a sweet sleep, his palm over his chin, his forefinger curled, resting on his lower lip, Sousuke following suit- thinking of all the places he wanted to show Makoto, all the things he wanted to experience with him, everything he wanted to give him- and began to dream about it, knowing it would become his goal.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _To Be Continued_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 


	12. Turning pages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a horrible person. I know. LATE, LATE SUPER DUPER LATE UPDATE. I'm so so sorry!!! T-T I've been extremely busy with family outings, holidays, the New Year and such, I hope you all had a great holidays and new year! I also got into school so that was also a reason why it has taken me forever to get back to work on Angel Luxury, but I'm back on track now since I have found a good routine. Again, I am so SO sorry TwT leave me your thoughts as they keep me motivated! Not much happens in this chapter, just the morning after their heated night ;) There is still LOTS more to come, I have alot of ideas in mind that I will share with you guys soon. ALSO I do not know if I have been thanking ALL WHO HAVE BEEN LEAVING KUDOS, CAUSE I THINK I HAVEN'T, LOL? So yes, THANK YOU to EVERYONE who has left kudos, and those who have left comments and sent me messages through tumblr!!! If you have any questions or comments regarding the fic, simply comment below or send a msg/ask on my tumblr, universalcryptic ! - Anons welcomed! Thank you guys so much for reading this fic, I can't wait to give you guys more TuT <3 Sorry in advance for any grammar/spelling errors!!! Enjoy! <3

Sousuke inhaled, the very light perfume waking him up, his eyes opening to see that beautiful, angelic figure curled up to him, arm around his chest, legs entangled in his, the sun shining in on both of them.

 

Makoto slept so peacefully, breathing in once more, he felt great peace staring down at him as he slumbered. It was perfect. Lifting his forearm, his hand softly moved strands of hair that hid his face, sighing contently when he saw those soft long lashes resting on the tops of his well defined cheekbones, his lips slightly open, releasing soft breaths.

 

Looking over to his nightstand, he saw the time, a little bit past 8, just enough time time to make brea-

 

"M-Mm!"

 

Sousuke turned back to see Makoto's face turn into a small frown, his mouth gasping slightly, beginning to whimper. Sousuke is immediately concerned as he watched Makoto begin to attach himself to his body, those beautiful lashes becoming damp with forming tears. Sousuke slowly turned himself to lay on his side, cradling him in his arms, his head just above Makoto's.

 

"Shhh, shh. I'm here."

 

Sousuke whispered, over and over again.

 

"I'm not going anywhere. It's Okay. I'm here." Makoto's whimpers slowly faded, his breath becoming steady as Sousuke continuously whispered those words to him, rubbing his back softly, running his fingers through his hair. He laid there softly speaking to him until he was back in a peaceful sleep.

 

He never wanted to see that. He never wanted to see him cry. Those cries pained him, and it saddened him. He loved that smile, his shyness, and the gleam in those beautiful emerald eyes. After resting another 30 minutes or so, as he made his way to get up, he felt and saw his growing manhood, a tent forming when his body faced up.

 

"Wonderful."

 

Sousuke turned to Makoto, lowering his head down slowly to kiss his head before he got up, making his way to the bathroom to take care of his problem.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

His eyelids fluttered open, the soreness making itself known as soon as they did. Makoto gasped at the sensation, his mind still confused- and then it hit him.

 

 

_I had sex last night._

 

The feeling of bare skin on sheets gave him goosebumps, although warmly covered in the fluffy comforter.

 

_I had sex... with Sousuke..._

 

His face became hot, remembering it, stopping himself in time so his nether regions wouldn't become an embarrassing issue. Making his way up, he whimpered as the pain lingered in his bottom, though not unbearable. He silently sighed to himself, thanking Sousuke mentally for preparing him so well, not rushing him at all, he couldn't imagine the pain he would have felt if he didn't.

 

"Good morning." Makoto flinched as he heard his voice, regretting his sudden movement when he turned to face Sousuke, the pain making its way through his body.

 

Sousuke quickly rushed to his side, helping him turn over to rest on his hip. "My apologies," Sousuke told him, Makoto shaking his head- "No, It's okay!" He said with a shaky voice.

 

"Was I too rough last night? If I was I am very so-"

 

"S-Sousuke.." Although in pain, he brought his hand to rest his slim fingers on his lips, silencing him.

 

"It's okay.... I'm just.. sore... you were very careful with me. Thank you."

 

His hand made its way down, Makoto slowly inching himself closer to Sousuke's face, his lips gently placing a kiss on his cheek. He covered his chest and body with the comforter, a blush on his face visible when he slowly moved away from Sousuke's face.

 

"Good morning," Makoto whispered. Sousuke's mind marveled at Makoto's softness, something so gentle- yet so intimate.

 

"I'm making breakfast, but it's not quite ready yet. I'm going to prepare a warm bath for you, It'll help." Before Makoto could try denying the offer so he wouldn't put him through too much trouble, Sousuke had already disappeared into the bathroom. He layed down on his side, hearing the water run, looking at blue turquoise waters and blue skies, white fluffy clouds.

 

He slid his way off the bed, on his side- trying rather quickly to get up before Sousuke could see him looking like a fish out of water. When he finally stood up however, his legs were like jello, his knees giving out and hitting the carpet with a thump. Makoto quickly grabbed the comforters, wrapping himself up, hearing Sousuke make his way over.

 

"Did you try standing up by yourself?"

 

Makoto gave him an apologetic look, while Sousuke only gave him a worried one. Crouching down beside him, he helped him get up, on his feet, slowly turning them to walk towards the bathroom.

 

"The comforters! I shouldn't drag them-" "It's fine, do you want me to walk you naked?" Makoto's mouth opened, and snapped shut, ears turning red.

 

 _Adorable._ Sousuke thought. "I'll have them changed, don't worry."

 

Makoto simply nodded, holding on to him as they continued their way to the bath. When he walked in, the bath tub was already bubbly and filled up, on the edge a white fluffy bath robe, and a towel rolled up on top of it. The aromas that came from the warmed water were most definitely comforting.

 

Shutting off the running water, Sousuke spoke, "There's a clean robe for you to use once you're done, just leave the sheets on the floor and I'll take care of it. Call me if you need anything."

 

Excusing himself, he closed the doors behind him, going back to the kitchen.

 

Makoto let the covers fall to the floor, moving them with a foot so they wouldn't get wet when he got out. Slowly lifting his leg up, the pain still tingling, he dipped it into the water, the rest of his body following.

 

He sighed as the warm water covered the majority of his body, his muscles relaxing. It was surreal. He's never been treated this way before. No one but Haruka has cooked for him and his friends, no one has ever prepared a warm bath for him. No one has ever showed or given him so much in such little time.

 

After time of thinking to himself, the water began to go cold, getting up gently, the pain not as strong as before, he pulled the plug in the tub, fully standing up. Grabbing the towel and drying himself off, folded it, and afterwords putting on the robe. He folded the comforters the best he could, putting them on the next to the bed, not wanting to leave a mess.

 

Finally dressed, he made his way to the living room.

 

The smell of freshly cooked sausage, eggs, hashbrowns and pancakes flooded the air, making Makoto's tummy grumble. He quietly made his way to the kitchen, only not walking in, but peeking around the corner to see Sousuke's broad, bare back. His muscles were overwhelming and intimidating- when his eyes saw the little crescent moons his nails left on his shoulders, guilt overcame him.

 

Getting up, he slowly walked towards him, touching the marks he left on him.

 

Sousuke didn't flinch, or get startled. He stood there, turning off the stove.

 

"How was your bath?" he spoke low, making shivers run down his spine.

 

"It was nice, I'm feeling much better." the pads of his fingers roamed lightly over the small cuts, did he really hold on that tightly?

 

"But.. I'm sorry about your back."

 

He turned to face Makoto, looking him in the eyes, slowly going in to plant a soft peck on his lips.

 

His shyness and nervousness melted whenever he did this, the way he held him and kissed him.

 

When he separated his lips from Makoto's, he hugged him, beginning to whisper into his ear,

 

"I didn't mind it. If anything, I appreciate you leaving your mark."

 

His mark? Makoto buried his face in his chest, inhaling the soft cologne on his skin. He began blushing, the comment more than he could handle.

 

"But...that's not fair you know..."

 

Sousuke couldn't help himself. Makoto looked way to cute. He wanted just a bit.

 

Makoto found his arms wrapping themselves around his neck, his body pulling back to face Sousuke's.

 

"May I..?" Sousuke's eyes motioned towards Makoto's exposed neck, waiting for his permission.

 

He nodded, his head tilting, Sousuke placing a kiss on his cheek, then his jaw, until he reached the exposed area of his neck. His mouth opened, his breath tickling his skin, making Makoto gasp, and after he kissed several areas on his neck, he had found what he was looking for when he heard Makoto whimper and slightly tighten his grip. The tip of his tongue tasted him as he sucked down, Makoto's legs beginning to become weak, steady breaths becoming short quick pants.

 

He hummed as his sucking became more intense, his hand making its way up to gently run his fingers through his hair. Makoto found his hands resting on his large biceps, the skin warm under his touch. He tightened his grip, careful not to dig his nails into him and leave any more marks. After a night of honest, sober intimacy, Makoto's libido had began to slowly increase, craving more- trying to control himself all the while. Soon enough, Sousuke's lips came off of the sweet spot on his neck with a pop, kissing it gently.

 

"Are we.." Makoto began to whisper, Sousuke's cheek now resting on his.

 

"together...?"

 

Sousuke pulled away, looking at him seriously, intensely, Makoto trying hard to keep his composure.

 

"I do... I want us to be.. but I just don't think it's right for me to just up and leave so soon after everything."

 

Makoto looked at him, and he knew and felt that he was being sincerely honest.

 

"I really... I want us to be together."

 

Sousuke eyes didn't look any where else. He grabbed the hand on his chest, intertwining his fingers with Makoto's, but what came next from those sweet lips surprised him.

 

"You left your mark, but mine isn't visible."

 

He stayed quiet.

 

"I trust you... and I have never felt like this with anyone else.. I want to try to make things work.. and.."

 

His facial features softened hearing him speak like this, this is real. He wants this just as much as Makoto does.

 

and as soon as Makoto's mouth opened, Sousuke finished the rest for him.

 

"and I want to try too." Makoto grinned softly, those beautiful eyes looking up at him, Sousuke giving him a peck on the lips.

 

"We should eat, the foods going to get cold." Sousuke said, handing Makoto a plate, the younger man gladly taking it.

 

His insecurities seemed to have vanished. He never dreamed he would speak this way. Never did he believe he would have a man treat him the way Sousuke did.

 

Never did he think a man this attractive, successful and powerful would set his sights on him.

 

But he did.

 

"Do you have a computer?" Sousuke asked before biting into the small sausage link, looking at Makoto.

 

"I have a laptop.." he responded putting his glass of apple juice down after taking a sip.

 

"Does it have a built in webcam?"

 

Makoto nodded no before picking up his fork again.

 

"We'll go to best buy so I can buy you one."

 

"But I have money-"

 

"As a gift. From me to you. I'm asking because I was thinking we could skype while I'm in New York."

 

The idea was more than pleasing, Sousuke did want this to happen. He wanted them to happen.

 

"Of course, whenever you are available. After I have the meeting I'll literally have nothing else to do. Rin will be with me and probably take me to see different places while we're there, but I think we'll be back in a week now that I think about it... now that there's someone I'm thinking about."

 

His face bloomed red, his heart skipping a beat.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After breakfast, Makoto as usual helped clean up, washing and drying off the dishes, Sousuke putting them up. Although in a new relationship, he felt comfortable. His nerves weren't so unsettling, he felt more relaxed.

 

While Sousuke got dressed, Makoto completely forgot he turned his phone off, thankful that he did so the energy was conserved. After he turned it on, he received a text from Haruka the night before-

 

_"Hey. I know you're having that dinner date with Sousuke and I don't know where things will head, but... use protection. ;p"_

 

Makoto couldn't believe his friend- but at the same time, he smiled, because Haru cared. Typing away a response that he almost took back, he responded.

 

_"He did. c:"_

 

Not even a minute passed and Haruka responded,

 

_"I'm sorRY WHAT YOU GUYS HAD SEX WHAT YOU HAVE TO TELL ME EVERYTH-"  
_

 

"Ready to go?" Makoto looked up from his phone to see Sousuke dressed casually, yet still looked incredibly good.

 

Nodding, he got up, walking behind him as they headed towards the Elevator door. 

 

When they stepped in, the silver doors closed, Sousuke's hand finding it's way into Makoto's.

 

"This okay?"

 

Although nervous of the looks they would probably get, he gave him a nod to assure him it was fine.

 

Walking through the lobby and out the the parking lot garage, Sousuke led Makoto to his rented vehicle, both getting in and making their way to the nearest Best Buy. Of course when they got there, Sousuke made sure to get Makoto one of the best webcams, pricey, as usual. Makoto would always feel bad when people bought him things, especially now knowing it's his boyfriend buying.

 

Sousuke was still weary of leaving when they had become so much more closer. The guilt was almost overwhelming, Sousuke knew that if these trips continued, it would be a problem. He wanted to be with Makoto, he really did, but he was starting to think this may affect them in the future, the constant travels and separations.

 

When they got back to Sousuke's pent, Makoto collected the flower Sousuke had given him from the dinner table, and both walked to the elevator door. It was too soon to leave. Neither of them wanted to say goodbye.

 

Both standing in front of the silver doors, they hugged each other, followed by a small kiss.

 

By the time Makoto was sitting in his car, a little grin came upon his face, followed by a giggle. Pulling out his phone, which had been blown with texts from Haruka, he dialed his best friend. 

 

"Hello?"

 

"Hey Haruka."

 

"Oh my god you even sound like you got fucked, I can practically smell him on you from here."

 

Makoto responded with a whine, a red tint blooming over his cheeks.

 

"Come over, okay?" Makoto giggled, still flustered from his friends blunt comment.

 

"Okay."

 

and after that, Makoto found himself back at his small apartment, Haruka arriving minutes after him. They sat at the small table in Makoto's kitchen.

 

"As much as I want to know everything, tell me only what you are comfortable with. If you don't want to talk about it, it's okay."

 

But he did. He wanted to speak to his best friend about his first time, how lovely it felt and how much he wanted to do it again- but only with Sousuke. Haruka sat patiently, fidgeting a bit, waiting for Makoto's response.

 

"I feel relieved... I haven't felt so close to someone before in the sense of intimacy.. and Sousuke is just.." He quickly became flustered, hands slowly rising to cover his face.

 

Haruka grinned softly at Makoto's usual timidness. 

 

"He didn't rush me at all, he prepared me well, and treated me to a warm bath the next morning to help the soreness go away. He made breakfast and even bought me a webcam so we could video chat while he's out of state... but I just can't stop thinking about how it all went down, how pent up I was and how he just opened me up, I could let everything go, he was fluent in his movements, and the sound of his voice still rings throughout my entire body..."

 

He stared down at the carpet between his fingers, face warm and red.

 

Haruka gave a little grin, scooting closer to his friend and patting him on the shoulder. "As long as he didn't hurt you, it's okay. If he ever does. You remember that-"

 

"You're alwaaays watching. I know Haru. "

 

His eyes filled up with a gentle softness that Makoto always loved seeing.

 

"Let me cook something up for you while you set up the webcam."

 

"It's okay, Sousuke made breakfast for me."

 

Haruka stopped in his tracks,

 

"... but you like my cooking more, right?"

 

Makoto's eyes went a bit wide, stuttering on his words trying to come out with an appropriate response.

 

"Dude I'm kidding oh my god, well I'm going to make something small for myself." Haruka chuckled at how his best friend choked up. Makoto let out a little whine like he always did after being picked on, getting up to go set up his webcam.

 

Before he could start unboxing the camera, the phone in his back pocket buzzed.

 

_"Did the webcam work?"_

 

_"I'm actually about to set it up now. :o"_

 

_"Let me know if it works."_

 

Once putting down his phone, he began hooking up the small device, setting it up on top of the laptop, the latch fitting perfectly. After Skype completed downloading, he tested his camera, seeing himself and the audio receiving test came out nicely.

 

_"It works!"_

 

Makoto put down his phone making his way back to the living room, not knowing Sousuke texted back.

 

_"Good. ;)"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter TuT BUT I'M ABOUT TO FINISH SCHOOL STUFF SO I'LL HAVE MORE TIME TO GIVE LENGTHY UPDATES!!! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH AFNHIKHFAKJNG;IS XOXOXOOXOXOX


End file.
